


Mira a Derek salir con-

by EarlofKashale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: DEMASIADAS CITAS (la mayoría de ellas terribles), Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Minor Derek Hale/otros (mirar notas de autor), Minor Isaac Lahey/Danny Mahealani, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Past Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish, Peter is a creeper, brief Derek Hale/Danny Mahealani, casamentero!Stiles, escritor!Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlofKashale/pseuds/EarlofKashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Derek ve a su ex-novio, Jordan, por primera vez en diez años, le dice una pequeña mentira blanca acerca de su vida amorosa (o la falta de ella). Por supuesto, todo eso le explota en la cara cuando su hermana Cora se entera y le exige a Derek llevar a su (imaginario) novio a su boda.</p><p>Ahora tiene un mes para convertir a ese "imaginario" novio en uno real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mira a Derek entrar en pánico.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [See Derek Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067176) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> N/T: Hey, bienvenidos sean. Les traigo la traducción de este cómico/romántico y genial trabajo por la aún más genial autora mikkimouse, quien amablemente me permitió hacerlo. Todas las advertencias están puestas arriba, todas y cada una de las que ella incluyó en el trabajo original. Como ven allí, son cinco capítulos que iré subiendo periódicamente. POR CIERTO, advierto, se incluye en la historia un Jordan Parrish con mucho OoC. Para que lo lean con la mente abierta (?)
> 
> Cualquier error, ya sea gramático o de sintaxis en el trabajo, es totalmente mío. Y agradecería mucho que me los hicieran notar.
> 
> Espero sinceramente que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté y, si quieren ustedes, mostrar cuánto les ha gustado regalándole a mikkimouse un lindo y apreciado kudo y/o comentario, sería fantástico. Un emoticono, no lo sé. Les prometo que vale el esfuerzo de presionar el botoncito. 
> 
> Como sea, perdonen la larga nota introductoria. A continuación pongo la nota original de la autora, traducida. Si han llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Por favor, disfruten mucho su lectura. Nos leemos más abajo.
> 
>  
> 
> N/A: Escrito para el Bitetime Fest, y basado en la película See Jane Date. Lo más que hice fue leer el resumen de la trama en Wikipedia, así que si eres un fan de la película, me disculpo profundamente porque esto probablemente tiene muy poco en común con ella. Sin embargo, tuve un montón de diversión escribiéndolo, ¡así que espero que todos disfruten de la lectura!
> 
> ¡Unos especiales agradecimientos a Domesticated Chaos por el beta, y mi preciosa banda de Sterekers para su sprint y ánimo!
> 
> Si me he perdido ninguna etiqueta, háganmelo saber en los comentarios o en mi askbox.
> 
> Para ver la lista completa de los chicos con los que salió Derek, consulten las notas finales del trabajo.

Derek sabía que no debía haber contestado el teléfono. Tan pronto como vio el número de Kira, debió simplemente haberlo ignorarlo. Actualmente, una llamada nunca podía significar nada bueno para él.

Pero no lo hizo. Respondió, como el tonto que era. “Habla Derek”.

“Derek,” dijo Kira, con un tono que implicaba que estaba a punto de pedirle un favor y que a él no le iba a gustar.

“No,” respondió él automáticamente.

“ _Por favor_ , te lo ruego. Estoy al otro lado de la ciudad y tengo una entrevista en persona a las tres. No hay forma de que lo logre.”

Derek miró hacia el reloj. Eran las 2:45. Vaya novedad la que ella le estaba dando. “¿Acaso has visto el montón de trabajo que tengo? Tengo cinco artículos y algunas copias de anuncios que necesitan salir por esa puerta _hoy_.”

“Lo sé, lo sé, y juro que te lo compensaré.” Al menos sonaba arrepentida. “Lo siento mucho, pero tú eres el único allí en el que confío para llevar esta entrevista; va a ser la historia de portada de Septiembre.”

Él sólo podía imaginarse los enormes ojos que ella probablemente le estaba dando a su teléfono. Derek gimió y se resignó a la idea de que estaría trabajando hasta tarde esa noche. “Vas a deberme. En grande.”

“Oh, _gracias_. Eres el mejor. En serio, sólo nombra el favor y es tuyo.”

“Ten cuidado con eso,” dijo Derek.

“Estás _salvando mi vida_. Te daría mi primogénito si de verdad pensara que podrías quererlo.” Lo voz de Kira se debilitó un poco, como si estuviera sosteniendo su teléfono lejos de su boca. “Todas las notas y preguntas para la entrevista deberían estar en tu correo… ahora.”

Su computadora sonó con un nuevo mensaje, y Derek checó su tablet para estar seguro de que el correo sincronizó adecuadamente. “Recibido.”

“Genial. La entrevista será en la sala de conferencias. ¡Tú eres absolutamente el _mejor_ , Derek!”

El teléfono timbró cuando ella colgó antes de que él pudiera siquiera responder. Derek suspiró y se levantó, tablet y teléfono en mano. Leería las notas camino a la sala de descanso para llevar un café para él y el entrevistado.

Desbloqueando la tablet, le dio un vistazo al nombre al inicio de las notas, e inmediatamente llamó a Kira de vuelta.

“¿Derek? ¿Qué—?”

 _“¿Jordan Parrish?_ ” Gritó Derek. Dos personas asomaron sus cabezas por encima de sus cubículos para mirarlo, y Derek se forzó a sí mismo a bajar la voz. “¿Tu entrevista es con _Jordan Parrish?”_

“¿Si?” Kira sonaba confundida. “¿Lo conoces?”

“Nosotros—“ Derek checó la sala de descanso; no había nadie allí, así que se coló dentro y cerró la puerta. “Nosotros fuimos a la preparatoria juntos.”

Kira chilló. “Oh, ¡eso es perfecto! Tendrán la oportunidad de ponerse al día.”

Ponerse al día. Con Jordan. Derek se rió amargamente. “Solíamos salir.”

Se escuchó un golpe antes de que Kira respondiera. “Uh-oh.”

“Me dejó en la noche del baile de graduación.”

“Ohpordios,” dijo Kira precipitadamente. “Mierda, Derek, lo lamento mucho, no tenía idea.”

“Por supuesto que no la tenías,” murmuró Derek. No es como si él tuviera por un hábito el ir por todos lados contándole a la gente acerca de su fallida relación de preparatoria. O su fallida _cualquier_ relación. Su carrera era acerca del único aspecto de su vida que podría ser marcado como un “éxito”.

“Puedo conseguir a alguien más para hacerlo,” dijo Kira. “¿Quizás Greenberg?”

Al infierno que él iba a dejar a Greenberg hacerse cargo de una entrevista para la portada. “No, puedo hacerlo,” respondió Derek. “Saldrá bien. Probablemente ni siquiera es el mismo tipo.”

“ _Gracias._ ” Kira sonaba atrozmente aliviada. “Eres un salva vidas. En serio. Y si es el mismo chico, te deberé dos favores.”

¿Dos favores de Kira? Derek sintió sus cejas subir hacia su cabeza. “Te vas a arrepentir de eso en dos meses.”

“Estás salvando mi trasero. Créeme, no lo haré.”

Derek colgó de nuevo y suspiró, mirando de vuelta las notas que Kira le había enviado. Su estómago se retorció de nuevo en nudos a la vista del nombre “Jordan Parrish” al inicio de ellas.

Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. Él era un profesional. Él había entrevistado a la mitad del elenco de los X-Men durante su primera semana en el trabajo. Él consiguió una exclusiva con Alfie Enoch después de que él fuera integrado al elenco como Miles Morales. Él podía hacer esto.

Además, había un montón de Jordan Parrishes en el mundo, sin duda alguna. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que fuera el mismo chico?

***

Las posibilidades resultaron ser bastante jodidamente buenas, en realidad.

Derek abrió la sala de conferencias para encontrarse con un muy familiar rubio, ojo-verde, sexy espécimen de hombre sentado en una silla giratoria en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. Incluso aún cuando su piel no era tan pálida como solía ser en preparatoria y había embarnecido un poco, Derek podría haberlo reconocido en cualquier parte.

Fue como una patada en el estómago el verlo de nuevo, pero el shock no duró tanto como Derek hubiera esperado. Sacudió sus hombros para despejar la tensión en ellos y puso su más amistosa y profesional sonrisa. “¿Jordan Parrish?”

Jordan se enderezó en su silla y rompió en la cegadora sonrisa que solía hacer que las palmas de Derek sudaran y su corazón latiera más rápido. “Santa m—, ¿Derek? ¿Derek Hale?”

Derek esperó que su sonrisa no se hubiera convertido en una mueca, y caminó alrededor de la mesa para estrechar la mano de Jordan. Él podía ser civilizado, a pesar de lo que pensara su hermana. "Jordan. Han pasado un par de años."

Para su sorpresa, Jordan saltó de la silla y lo atrapó en un abrazo. "¡Dímelo a mí! No te he visto desde la graduación. Pensé que te habías ido, como, a Texas o algo así."

Derek se puso rígido, y palmeó torpemente a Jordan en la parte posterior con la esperanza de que eso hiciera que el abrazo terminara antes. "Illinois, en realidad."

"¡Ah!" Jordán se echó atrás y le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Hombre, es bueno verte. Me sorprende, sin embargo. Pensé que la entrevista era ¿con alguien llamado Kira?"

Derek hizo un gesto con la tablet y se sentó en la mesa, haciéndole un gesto a Jordan para que hiciera lo mismo. "Ella tenía una emergencia familiar, así que me ofrecí a ayudarla."

Jordan sonrió más amplio y se dejó caer en su silla. "Oh ho." Movió las cejas. "Ella suena especial."

Derek resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos. "Lo es. Ella es una de las mejores escritoras que tenemos."

"¿No hay nada más entre ustedes dos?" Presionó Jordan.

"Somos amigos", dijo Derek con brevedad. "Ahora; sé que tienes un día ocupado, así que deberíamos empezar."

"Oh, vamos." Jordan hizo un gesto como mandando las palabras lejos. "No nos hemos visto en diez años. Nos podemos tomar diez minutos para ponernos al día."

 _No quiero ponerme al día contigo_. Derek se tragó esas palabras. Le prometió a Kira que manejaría esto, y no podría hacerlo si hacía enfadar al entrevistado.

"En serio, ¿qué has estado haciendo desde la preparatoria?" Preguntó Jordan, aparentemente ajeno a la irritación de Derek. "¿Qué hiciste en Illinois?"

"La universidad.” Derek se encogió de hombros. "Trabajar. Conseguí un trabajo en la revista después de que consiguiera mi maestría, y he estado aquí desde entonces."

"Maestría, ¡genial!” Dijo Jordan. "Siempre supe que eras un tipo inteligente. No me sorprende que te volvieras todo académico."

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Preguntó Derek, sólo para llevar las preguntas lejos de él.

"Oh, yo hice lo de la universidad, transferido desde Berkeley hasta USC y me involucré con el departamento de drama de allí. Trabajé en algunas películas de estudiantes, y fue entonces cuando el productor de _Drake’s Crossing_ me escogió. Lo siguiente que supe, fue que estaba en un vuelo a Vancouver para estar en un programa de televisión. Loco, ¿eh? "

"Demente,” Derek no hizo la más mínima expresión.

"Y, sabes, allí es donde conocí a mi novia. Bueno, prometida ahora." Jordan golpeó la tablet. "No escribas sobre eso. No se supone que sepa nadie. Lo vamos a anunciar la próxima semana."

Derek sintió que sus cejas se disparaban hacia la línea de su cabello. "¿Novia?"

Jordan sonrió. "Sí, la universidad ayudó a darme cuenta de que caía un poco más en el lado bi del espectro."

Eso fue una sorpresa. Jordan había estado rotundamente sobre chicos en la preparatoria.

"¿Y qué me dices de ti?" Preguntó Jordan. "¿Tienes a alguien especial en tu vida?"

Derek iba a decir que _no._ En realidad, él iba a hacerlo. La palabra estaba justo en la punta de su lengua.

Pero entonces Jordan se echó hacia atrás en su silla y abrió la boca de nuevo. "No me digas que te convertiste en uno de esos tipos viejos y aburridos que están tan concentrados en su carrera que se olvidan de las cosas importantes de la vida."

"Tengo un novio", dijo Derek, y _qué_.

Jordan sonrió. "¡Eso es increíble! ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?"

"Cerca de seis, siete meses _." Cállate, cállate, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!_ "Él es realmente genial."

"Genial. En serio, es bueno escuchar eso." Jordan se inclinó y le dio un ligero puñetazo en el hombro. "Bien por ti."

Derek se retorció internamente en la mentira, pero al infierno, no había visto Jordan durante casi diez años antes de ahora. Probablemente pasarían otros diez antes de que se toparan el uno con el otro de nuevo. "Gracias. Como sea, probablemente deberíamos seguir con la entrevista."

"Aw, vamos," pinchó Jordan. "Vamos a conversar un poco más."

"Yo no soy al que se supone que deben estar entrevistando." Derek miró el reloj. "Y ahora sólo tenemos cuarenta y cinco minutos."

"Oh, _está bien_." Jordan hizo una mueca. "Hablas como mi asistente."

 _Una persona que está, sin duda, muy mal pagada_ , pensó Derek.

***

El resto de la entrevista transcurrió relativamente indolora. Derek se volcó sobre sus notas y grabaciones para Kira y cuando ella volvió a la oficina, lo abrazó y le dio las gracias profusamente, y Derek no le dio a su pequeña mentira blanca un segundo pensamiento. No había sido tan malo como había temido, y mientras que todavía estaba un poco amargado por la forma en que Jordan le había dejado, él tenía ya 27 años. Él podía, de hecho, ser un maldito profesional cuando necesitaba serlo.

Además, no era como si alguien más lo hubiera escuchado.

Se fue a casa esa noche con la intención de engañar al gimnasio con su teléfono y el siguiente episodio de _Leverage_ , y después levantar una cerveza por su novio inexistente. No le importaba estar soltero— en serio, no le importaba—, pero la actitud de Jordan consiguió meterse bajo su piel.

El no tener una relación estable no le volvía un fracaso. Tenía amigos: Erica y Boyd, Isaac y Kira. Y no importaba lo mucho que trastornaran sus nervios, él tenía a su familia, a sus padres y a sus hermanas.

Claro, sería bueno tener un novio, tener a alguien en la cama junto a él, alguien cuyo rostro se iluminara al verlo al final del día. Pero eso era sólo algo que Derek quería, no algo que necesitaba. Estaba bien. Él estaba bien.

Cora le llamó a la mitad de su carrera en la cinta, y Derek frunció el ceño. Normalmente ella enviaba mensajes. "¿Hola?"

"¡Derek!" dijo ella alegremente.

Demasiado alegremente. Derek se puso inmediatamente en alerta máxima. "¿Sí, Cora?"

"¿A que no adivinas con quién nos topamos mamá y yo hoy?”

Derek rodó los ojos. "Con el Dalai Lama".

"Ha ha." Estaba bastante seguro de Cora le estaba sacando la lengua al teléfono. "No, torpe. A Jordan."

 _Mierda_. "¿Ahora?" Dijo Derek, tratando de mantener su voz ligera. "Justo tuve que hacerle una entrevista hoy para la revista."

"Sí, él mencionó eso", dijo Cora.

 _Oh no_. Derek podía ver a dónde iba, y no había manera de detenerlo. Pulsó el botón en la cinta para reducir la velocidad a paso de tortuga. Tal vez podría desviar la conversación hacia alguna otra dirección si sólo—

"Tú, _imbécil_ , ¿por qué diablos no me dijiste que tenías un novio?"

Demasiado tarde. Derek se estremeció ante la furia en su voz. "Mira, Cora, eso no es—“

"No, ¿sabes qué? No quiero oírlo. Es probablemente alguna ridiculez sobre como no querías arruinarlo. Lo cual, por cierto, comprendo. Lo tengo. Los primeros meses que Lydia y yo estuvimos juntas pasé cada momento aterrorizada pensando que iba a hacer algo que la haría odiarme y perdería lo mejor que tengo en la vida.”

"En ese caso, ella no te habría merecido," dijo Derek lealmente.

"Gracias." La voz de Cora se suavizó con la palabra. "Pero, de acuerdo, seis meses, creo que puedo ver por qué no dijiste nada."

Derek suspiró. "Cora, en serio—"

"Pero _tú_ vas a traerlo a mi boda, ¿verdad?"

Derek se quedó inmóvil y casi cae de la cinta de correr. _¿Qué?_ “¿Qué?”

"¿Por favor, Derek?" Dijo, en el mismo tono de voz que utilizaba para obtener  chispas de chocolate adicionales en su helado cuando eran niños. "Sé que sería un poco abrumador— bien, posiblemente muy abrumador, pero a mi realmente, realmente me gustaría conocer a este tipo, y sé que a mamá y a papá y a Laura también les gustaría."

Oh Dios, le iba a romper el corazón a su hermanita. Derek se armó de valor. "Cora—"

"Es sólo que... que realmente no has estado con nadie desde la preparatoria, al menos no a largo plazo. Y sé que te sientes solo. Sólo quiero que tengas lo que Lydia y yo tenemos, ¿sabes? Y tal vez esté un poco molesta porque Jordan se enteró antes que nosotros, pero no es la gran cosa. Lo que importa es que eres feliz. Eres feliz, ¿verdad?"

¿Y qué demonios se suponía que debía responder a eso? "Sí. Soy feliz."

"Eso es genial." Cora sonaba tan genuinamente emocionada. "Así que lo vas a traer a mi boda, ¿verdad? ¿Por favor?"

Derek golpeó suavemente su cabeza contra la barra de la cinta de correr. Era bueno en muchas cosas, pero el decir "no" a su pequeña hermana nunca había sido una de ellas. "Está bien. Lo voy a llevar."

"¡Sí!" Se escuchó un ruido en el otro extremo de la línea como si Cora estuviera bailando alrededor de la habitación. "Eso es genial. ¡Mamá y yo no podemos esperar para conocerlo! Oh, tengo que correr. Lydia acaba de llegar con el nuevo servicio de catering. ¿Te dije que el último se retiró?"

Derek bajó de la cinta de correr y agarró su agua. "Sí, ¿algo acerca de tener reservado doble?"

"En concreto, su hermana se va a casar el mismo día y quería desesperadamente mantener el catering en la familia." Cora gruñó con disgusto. "Lydia promete este será el bueno, sin embargo, y yo confío en ella. Hay días en que estoy bastante segura de que ella salió del vientre de su madre sabiendo cómo planificar un evento."

"Hay días en que estoy de acuerdo contigo," dijo Derek. "Te dejo ir, entonces."

"¡Está bien! Te quiero, hermano mayor. ¡Y no te olvides de traer a tu chico a la boda!"

Derek se sintió vagamente enfermo del estómago. "Te quiero, hermanita. No lo olvidaré."

***

Lo primero que hizo Derek después de colgar el teléfono fue entrar en pánico durante unos cinco minutos, porque había prometido a su hermana pequeña que llevaría a su novio inexistente a su boda.

La segunda cosa que hizo fue llamar a Boyd, porque Boyd siempre mantiene la cabeza calma en cualquier situación y podría ayudar a Derek a figurarse una manera de salir de esto. Después de llamarlo idiota, por supuesto.

Así, dos horas después de su llamada telefónica desastrosa con Cora, Derek estaba en el apartamento de Boyd y Erica con comida china y cerveza y una Erica riendo tan fuerte que estaba chillando como si no pudiera respirar.

Derek frunció el ceño a su cerveza y se hundió aún más profundamente en el sofá. "No es gracioso."

"Oh, no estoy de acuerdo." Erica se limpió las lágrimas –lágrimas de verdad- de sus ojos. "Le mentiste a tu ex acerca de tener novio, y él le dijo a tu hermana y a tu madre. Es _hilarante_."

Derek dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. "No sé qué es lo que estaba pensando."

"No estabas haciéndolo", dijo Boyd desde el otro lado de Erica. "Nunca has pensado correctamente cuando a Jordan se refiere."

" _Correctamente_ ", Erica repitió, y comenzó otra carcajada.

Derek gruñó. "Sí, soy un idiota. Pero si no tengo un novio antes de la boda de Cora, ella me va a matar. O va a llorar. Y entonces mi madre me matará por arruinar su boda."

"¿No puedes simplemente decirle que rompieron antes de la boda?" Preguntó Boyd. "Muchas cosas pueden pasar en un mes."

Había considerado esa posibilidad, en verdad lo había hecho. "Podría, pero ¿tienes idea alguna de lo horrible que va a hacerla sentir el hecho de que ella esté a punto de comprometerse a sí misma con el amor de su vida y a mí me acaben de dejar? Va a arruinar todo su día, probablemente incluso  va a arruinar la boda, y de nuevo, mi madre me matará. Por no hablar de que Cora trataría de rastrear al chico y hacerlo pagar.”

Erica cubrió su boca, pero sus ojos marrones seguían bailando con diversión. "Oh, me encantaría ver eso."

"¿No te acuerdas de lo que le hizo a Jordan en la preparatoria?” Preguntó Boyd. "Mierda, me sorprendería que incluso le diera la hora del día."

Derek se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, ya sabes, él es una gran estrella de cine ahora. Supongo que ella lo puede perdonar por romper el corazón de su hermano mayor hace diez años."

Él no quiso que eso saliera tan amargo como lo hizo, pero Erica dejó de reír y le palmeó el hombro. "Yo diría que debes dejarlo ir, pero eso fue un épicamente cabrón movimiento de su parte.” Le apretó el brazo. "Pero bueno, la pasamos muy bien en el baile de graduación sin ese imbécil, ¿no?"

Derek sonrió ante el recuerdo, y chocó su cerveza contra la de Erica. "Lo pasamos bien."

Boyd se estiró para chocar su cerveza contra las suyas. "Entonces, ¿no supongo que sepas de algún chico que esté dispuesto a jugar al novio por un fin de semana?"

Derek suspiró. "No."

Erica rodó los ojos. "Si supiera de algún tipo así, él ya tendría un novio."

Derek quiso protestar, pero al infierno. Era cierto. No había tenido una cita en años. No era algo que le molestara, pero eso significaba que su grupo de posibles candidatos era poco más que nada.

"Bueno," Boyd tomó una copa, "siempre está Craigslist."

Derek se estremeció. "Oh Dios, no. Confrontaría la ira de mamá y de Cora antes que eso."

Erica golpeó a Boyd ligeramente en la parte posterior de la cabeza. "No le hagas caso. Y no te preocupes, conozco a un par de chicos que te pueden _enganchar_."

Oh _no_. Derek juraba que sintió como sus ojos se volvían del tamaño de platos. "¡No voy a contratar a un _escort_ para la boda de mi hermana, Erica!"

Ella lo golpeó ahora a _él_ cabeza. "¿Acaso dije escort? No, no lo hice. Pero no es una mala idea. Lo pondremos en la lista del 'por si acaso'. Lo que quería decir era que conozco un par de chicos que dirigen un sitio de citas en línea. También hacen _matchmaking_ privado por un pago extra. Podemos simplemente explicarles la situación a ellos, y que te junten con algunos chicos. "

Derek la miró fijamente. "Conoces a dos tipos que hacen matchmaking", repitió, porque no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Erica asintió. "Scott McCall y Stiles Stilinski. Fuimos a la preparatoria con ellos, pero eran estudiantes de primer año, cuando ustedes dos eran ya de último año, así que tal vez no los recuerdes."

Boyd frunció el ceño. "Stilinski... ¿No es ese el chico del Sheriff?"

Ahora que lo mencionaba, Derek tenía un vago recuerdo de Stilinski y McCall, del equipo de lacrosse. Uno había sido desgarbado, pálido, e hiperactivo, con un corte de pelo extraño y una gran cantidad de lunares, y el otro tenía el pelo negro, piel olivácea, y un problema grave de asma. Incluso después de diez años, todavía no estaba cien por ciento seguro de quién había sido quién, debido a que siempre habían estado prácticamente unidos por la cadera.

Erica había excavado su bolso en busca de su teléfono y estaba ya tecleando en la pantalla. "Sí, ese es él. Voy a ver si podemos conseguir una consulta. ¿Cuándo es la boda de Cora, de nuevo?"

Derek gimió y apoyó la frente en la cerveza. "En un mes. Mayo ocho."

Erica chasqueó la lengua y continuó enviando mensajes de texto. "Así que necesitamos esto listo como si fuera para ayer."

"Si pudiéramos volver atrás en el tiempo y hacer eso, yo podría detenerme a mí mismo de hacer un novio falso en primer lugar", gruñó Derek.

Erica le acarició la cabeza. "Tranquilo, tranquilo, no hay de qué preocuparse. La tía Erica se hará cargo de todo."

"Eso no me hace sentir mejor", respondió Derek.

Boyd resopló. "No debería."

 

*** 

 

(Continuando con mis mensajes subliminales: [aquí](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4067176/chapters/9154510) les dejo el enlace al primer capítulo en inglés de la historia original y [aquí](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse) el del perfil general de la autora, por si gustan echarle un vistazo nomás. Graciaaas.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Hey, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí después de la balbuceada que me eché arriba. Este fue, pues, el primer capítulo. Restan cuatro más. Reitero; espero les haya despertado el interés por saber que va a pasar con Derek y su "novio". Cualquier comentario y/o crítica constructiva será bien recibido pero, como dije arriba, les puedo canjear un comentario aquí por un comentario y/o kudo para mikkimouse. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Trato? 
> 
> Quisiera darles una fecha exacta en que subiré los capítulos pero me es imposible. No quiero comprometerme y luego no cumplir. Ya tenemos bastante de eso, ¿a que no? Pero les doy mi palabra de que no tardaré. Odio que me hagan esperar. Yo no les haré lo mismo.
> 
> Sea el tiempo que sea en que leen esto, les deseo una buena semana y un próspero- día (?) en general. Gracias por pasarse por aquí y leer mis notas y el trabajo de la autora. Hasta el próximo capítulo pues. 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Mira a Derek conocer a Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, miren, pude traerles el siguiente capítulo hoy. Espero que lo disfruten. En este, como pudieron ya adivinar (?) hace su primera aparición el casamentero Stiles. No puedo poner 'casamentero' sin imaginarme a la casamentera gorda de Mulán. *facepalm* Como sea, disfruten su lectura, nos leemos al final.
> 
> P.D: (Ya sé que la posdata va al final. Shh. Venía a decirles que, recuerden, cualquier error es mío solamente y sería genial si me los hicieran notar. Grazie.)

Dos días más tarde, Derek estaba de pie frente a un pequeño edificio de ladrillo rojo con un parking apenas lo suficientemente grande como para contener una media docena de coches. El cartel en la puerta frontal de cristal decía: "Lobstr: Un sitio de citas en línea" y, en letras más pequeñas debajo, "Delgado Servicios de Matchmaking.”

Derek nunca se había sentido tan escéptico acerca de nada en su vida. "¿Estás segura de que estamos en el lugar correcto?"

"Esta es la dirección que Stiles me envió", dijo Erica. "Andando, vamos a entrar."

"Quiero que conste en acta que yo creo que es una idea terrible, y sólo voy a seguir adelante con ella porque la alternativa es ser estrangulado por mi madre y/o mi hermana."

"Anotado, grandísimo bebé llorón". Erica haló la puerta principal y la abrió. "Después de usted."

Derek la fulminó con la mirada mientras entraba, pero Erica había sido inmune ya a su mirada durante años.

En el interior, el lugar era... bueno, Derek no estaba seguro de lo que había estado esperando de una empresa dirigida por dos amigos de preparatoria de Erica, pero no había sido algo bueno, y el exterior no había hecho mucho para cambiar su opinión. Pero las sillas y el sofá en la sala de espera eran de buena piel, y el suelo de madera era oscuro y estaba bien cuidado, con una alfombra colorida debajo de la mesa de café de cristal.

"Esperaba más carteles de cine", dijo Derek.

"Sí Stiles se hubiera salido con la suya, los tendrías." Erica se dejó caer en el sofá. "Pero el decorador los vetó bastante rápido."

"Sí, así que todos están en su oficina ahora", dijo una nueva voz.

Derek levantó la mirada para ver a un hombre moreno con el pelo negro y los comienzos de una barba, entrando a zancadas en la sala de espera,  con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Erica se puso de pie de un saltó. "¡Scott!"

Él sonrió ampliamente y esquivó una silla para atraparla en un fuerte abrazo. "Hey, Erica. Stiles dijo que vendrías."

"Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Tenía que venir a checarlos.” Dio un paso atrás y señaló a Derek. "Este es Derek Hale, ¿te acuerdas de él?"

Derek se revolvió incómodo, en realidad sintiéndose ya incómodo con todo el asunto.

La sonrisa de Scott nunca vaciló, y dio un paso más cerca de Derek, su mano extendida. "¡Hey, Derek, sí! Me acuerdo de ti. Tu hermana Cora estaba en nuestra clase."

Derek sacudió con firmeza la mano de Scott. "Scott McCall, ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Scott sonrió. "Bueno, Scott Delgado ahora. Lo cambié cuando tenía dieciocho años."

"Oh." Si Derek se había sentido incómodo antes, no era nada comparado con ahora. "Yo... lo siento."

"No, está todo bien. No podrías haberlo sabido", dijo Scott alegremente. "Como sea, tú eres el que vino aquí para la consulta, ¿verdad? ¡Toma asiento! Stiles estará aquí en un minuto y podremos ir al grano. ¿Puedo traerles algo? ¿Agua, refresco, café?"

Erica volvió a sentarse en el sofá. "Agua estaría perfecto, gracias."

Derek abrió la boca para responder, cuando vio a alguien más entrando estruendosamente en la sala de espera, derrapando como si estuviera a punto de caerse, y de alguna forma, todavía arreglándoselas para llevar en equilibrio cuatro vasos con agua entre sus dos manos.

"No te preocupes, Scotty, te tengo cubierto." El chico nuevo puso el agua en la mesa de café y se limpió las manos en los vaqueros, a continuación, le tendió una mano a Derek. " _Hiya_. Stiles Stilinski, a tu servicio."

Si este era el mismo desgarbado, hiperactivo niño de la preparatoria, Derek no podía relacionarlo. Stiles había dejado a su pelo crecer, oscuro y desordenado, y ya no estaba tan flacucho como lo había estado en aquel entonces. Todavía era desgarbado, pero era al menos de la altura de Derek ahora, con hombros anchos y lindos brazos y dedos distrayentemente largos, y cálidos ojos marrones que eran casi tanta distracción como lo eran sus dedos.

 Derek no se había quedado mudo al conocer a alguien en casi diez años. Era desconcertante.

"Uh, ¿amigo?" Dijo Stiles.

Eso fue lo que llevó a Derek a recordar que Stiles todavía lo estaba esperando para darle la mano. Dios. Era como si hubiera olvidado todo aspecto acerca de modales. Rápidamente tomó la mano de Stiles ( _cálida, firme_ ) y la sacudió. "Derek Hale."

"Derek, te damos la bienvenida a nuestra humilde morada." Stiles extendió su mano libre para abarcar con un gesto la sala de espera. "Ahora, ¿Erica me dice que estás en una desesperada necesidad por tener un novio?"

La pregunta trajo a Derek de vuelta a la tierra, y poco a poco se dejó caer al sofá, deseando al mismo tiempo que se lo tragara. "Um. Sí. Me gustaría encontrar una cita para la boda de mi hermana.”

"En un mes," señaló Erica. "Porque le dijo a su ex que tenía uno, y ahora su madre y su hermana y todos están muy contentos de que Derek no sea una _solterona_."

Derek la fulminó con la mirada. " _Erica._ ”

Ella parpadeó inocentemente. "¿Qué? Tenemos que darles toda la información para que puedan ayudarte a encontrar un hombre."

"Está totalmente bien", dijo Scott. "No tienes idea de cuántas de las personas que tenemos aquí quieren citas para bodas o reuniones escolares o lo que sea."

"Y somos casamenteros." Stiles abrió los brazos. "Esto es lo que hacemos. Nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrar al chico de sus sueños en cuatro semanas o menos, no te preocupes."

El instinto de Derek fue cruzar los brazos y fruncir el ceño, pero se las arregló para mantener las manos cruzadas sueltamente entre sus rodillas, al menos. "Mira, te lo agradezco, pero yo no estoy buscando el hombre de mis sueños tanto como al hombre que pueda tolerar durante 48 horas para la boda."

Stiles y Scott lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. "¿Viniste con un casamentero y no quieres ser emparejado?" Preguntó Scott.

"Yo estaba esperando que nos pudieran dar un par de perfiles o algo, y así podría reunirme con los tipos y ver cuál servía", dijo Derek.

Erica se cubrió la cara con una mano. "Dios mío."

Stiles _continuó_ mirándolo como si estuviera loco. "Amigo, así no es cómo funciona esto."

Derek frunció el ceño. "Pero eso es todo lo que _realmente_ necesito."

"¡Tenemos un mes!" Stiles agitó la mano hacia todo el grupo. "Podemos encontrarte un novio."

Esa vez, Derek cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño. "Yo no _quiero_ un novio."

Stiles entrecerró los ojos. "¿Entonces por qué decir que _tenías_ uno?"

 _Debido a que mi ex novio todavía puede meterse debajo de mi piel diez años después._ Derek apretó los labios para evitar que esas palabras salieran. "Debido a que vivimos en una sociedad que piensa que estás roto si eres soltero, lo suficiente como para que tengamos toda una industria en torno a ayudar a las personas a encontrar una pareja."

Stiles contuvo el aliento, sus ojos abriéndose bastante más, como si Derek lo hubiera abofeteado. "Bueno, si es así como te sientes al respecto—“

Erica le clavó el codo en su costado, con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle daño. "Derek. Sé amable con los caballeros que están _tratando de ayudarte_ a salir de tu predicamento."

Derek apretó los dientes y se sobó las costillas. "Lo siento."

Scott se puso de pie. "Hey Erica, ¿te dije Allison y yo tenemos ya las fotos de compromiso? Deberías venir echarles un vistazo."

"Pero—" comenzó Erica.

Scott la agarró del brazo. "¡Genial, vamos! Stiles puede hacerse cargo de Derek."

Antes de Erica pudiera decir algo más, Scott la arrastró fuera de la habitación, y Derek se quedó solo con un Stiles claramente enojado.

Él clavó los dedos en sus muslos y miró hacia un rincón de la habitación. "Mira, estoy seguro de que ustedes tienen una gran cantidad de otros clientes quienes realmente necesitan su ayuda."

Stiles resopló. "¿Y tú no?"

"Te lo dije, no _quiero_ un novio." Dios, Derek se estaba empezando a sentir como un disco rayado. "Me gusta mi vida tal como es. Tengo unos muy buenos amigos, mi familia es increíble y tengo un trabajo que me encanta. Es sólo que _nadie_ más parece creer que soy perfectamente feliz de esta manera."

Stiles se rascó la barbilla, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Así que eres aro?"

Derek parpadeó. "¿Un qué?"

“¿Aro? ¿Aromántico?* ¿En alguna parte del espectro aromántico?"

Derek negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué? No."

"¿Así que si experimentas atracción romántica?" Preguntó Stiles.

"Sí."

"¿Te ves en una relación en algún momento del futuro?"

Derek se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, sí, en algún momento."

Stiles se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. "¿Entonces _por qué no_ ahora? Diablos, necesitas una cita de todos modos. ¿Por qué no encontrar a alguien con quién realmente quieras estar?"

Derek rodó los ojos. "Porque no importa que duro busques, no vas a encontrar a alguien que quiera estar _conmigo_ , ¿de acuerdo? Yo he hecho esa cosa de las citas en línea antes, he llenado esos pequeños perfiles." Sacudió su mano, restándole importancia. "Son todas tonterías."

Stiles dejó escapar un largo silbido. "Mierda, amigo. En una escala del uno al diez, con el número uno siendo amigable y el número diez siendo Pompeya en el Día del Volcán, ¿qué tan malas han sido tus relaciones?"

"Las relaciones no eran malas," Derek murmuró. Las rupturas, por supuesto, eran otra historia, pero él no iba a hablar de eso con Stiles. "No importa."

"Yo creo que sí."

Las palabras le dolieron, y Derek fulminó con la mirada la esquina de la habitación. "No, no importa. Y yo pensaba que había venido con un casamentero, no un consejero matrimonial."

"Te sorprendería la frecuencia con la que tenemos que ser ambos a la vez."

Derek fijó su mirada furiosa en Stiles.

Después de un largo momento, Stiles gimió y levantó las manos en señal de rendición. "Está bien, _está bien_. No voy a preguntar más sobre tus relaciones pasadas, aunque creo que eso arrojaría _bastante_ luz sobre las cosas. Sin embargo, es tu prerrogativa si me dices o no." Se inclinó hacia delante. "Pero lo que puedo decir es esto. La gente me paga mucho dinero para ayudarles a encontrar a alguien con quién encajar, y lo creas o no, soy bueno en eso. O, bueno, Scott y yo lo somos. Hay alguien por ahí para todo el mundo, y yo puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo.”

Derek no pudo evitar el resoplido que soltó.

Los ojos ámbar de Stiles se estrecharon. "Está bien, idiota. ¿Qué tal una apuesta, entonces?"

"¿Una apuesta?" Repitió Derek.

"Sí, una apuesta. Tú no crees que pueda encontrarte a alguien, yo creo que si puedo." Stiles se recostó en su silla y juntó sus dedos, sus ojos de color ámbar reluciendo. "Así que tú me darás algo con lo que yo pueda trabajar— rellenar nuestro formulario inicial, dejarme elaborar un perfil decente para ti, todo eso—, y _te garantizo_ que, no sólo te tendré una cita para la boda de tu hermana, yo te encontraré a alguien con quien querrás intentar una relación real.”

"No voy a hacer una maldita _apuesta_ contigo," gruñó Derek.

"¿Qué te pasa, Hale?" Stiles sonrió. "¿Asustado porque voy a ganar?"

"Sí, como si eso fuera una preocupación real."

"¿Sólo asustado en general, entonces?"

Él no debería caer en eso. Él _no debería._ Derek tenía casi treinta años, no iba a ser provocado por algún imbécil sarcástico que era demasiado atractivo para su propio bien. "¿Por qué iba yo a hacer una apuesta? No hay nada en ella para mí."

"¿Aparte del potencial novio?" Dijo Stiles. "Bien. ¿Eres Marvel, DC, u otro?"

Derek frunció el ceño. "Ambos. ¿Adónde vas con esto?"

"Tengo, en mi oficina, un póster de Avengers que ha sido autografiado por todo el elenco, además de Joss Whedon y Stan Lee. Es una de mis más preciadas posesiones." Stiles respiró hondo. "Si tú ganas— sí no puedo encontrar a alguien con quién realmente quieras una relación en vez de 48 horas de mera tolerancia— te daré ese póster."

Derek levantó las cejas. "¿En serio?"

Stiles asintió, con el rostro totalmente sombrío. "Cien por ciento en serio. Sin embargo, si _yo_ gano, tú tendrás que hacer un video testimonial acerca de nuestros servicios."

Derek juró sentir como la sangre se le iba de la cara. "Absolutamente no."

Stiles sonrió como un maldito tiburón. "¿Estás diciendo entonces que crees que puedo hacerlo?"

"Eso no fue lo que dije—"

"¿Así que vas a aceptar la apuesta?"

Derek se limitó a mirarlo, a la determinación en su rostro. Era ridículo, hacer una apuesta sobre algo como eso. Pero algo en él lo provocaba a ello, quería superar el reto, para probarle algo a Stiles. Derek no estaba seguro de lo que quería probar, pero por Dios, quería probarlo.

"Bien", espetó. "Estamos dentro."

Stiles dio una palmada. "Excelente. Voy a encontrarte el novio _perfecto_."

***

Esa noche, Derek salió por todo un paquete de seis de cerveza para hacerle compañía mientras revisaba las preguntas de perfil que Stiles le había dado. Eran tan sólo dos hojas de papel en una carpeta roja decorada con corazones blancos, tan dolorosamente chillones que Derek mentalmente se apostó a sí mismo veinte dólares a que Stiles había metido mano en el diseño. Simplemente parecía como algo que él haría.

No es que Derek fuera un experto en lo que haría Stiles.

 Él no quería particularmente llenar el perfil, pero había sido parte del arreglo; no era como si pudiera zafarse ahora. Además, un póster de Avengers estaba en la línea ahora, y por Dios, Derek lo quería casi tanto como quería demostrarle a Stiles que se equivocaba.

Además, la última vez que había rellenado un perfil, no había sido como que le hubiera servido de algo. Stiles podría elaborar el mejor perfil en el _mundo_ , y Derek aún así terminaría solo para cuando todo estuviera dicho y hecho. Era dolorosamente consciente de su aspecto era más o menos todo lo que tenía a su favor.

Abrió la carpeta y sacó las hojas de papel que se suponía que debía completar— un poco sorprendido de que no estuvieran haciendo todo por internet, pero daba igual.

La primera página tenía las preguntas estándar que esperaba— nombre, edad, lo que estaba buscando, estado civil, educación, ocupación, pasatiempos, si bebía o fumaba o tenía tatuajes. La segunda página, por otro lado...

_Hable acerca de su cita ideal._

_Hable acerca de su pareja ideal._

_Hable acerca de su relación ideal._

_De sus pasatiempos, ¿cuáles son sus favoritos? ¿Por qué?_

_¿Está satisfecho con su trabajo? ¿Por qué o por qué no?_

_¿Cuál es el trabajo de sus sueños?_

_Si pudiera vivir en cualquier lugar en el mundo, ¿dónde viviría y por qué?_

_Enumere sus tres libros, películas y bandas favoritos, y por qué._

_Star Wars: ¿precuelas o trilogía original?_

_Si es Star Trek, por favor especifique qué Star Trek._

_¿MARVEL O DC y por qué?_

Derek sintió sus cejas subir hasta su frente. ¿Querían saber qué versión de Star Trek que prefiere? Había esperado estar simplemente marcando opciones, no escribir ensayos sobre sus gustos personales.

Suspiró y garabateó algunas respuestas, tomando un agradable y largo trago de cerveza cada vez que se las arreglaba para escribir una frase entera sin rodar los ojos. Gracias a Dios Erica y Boyd no estaban allí para esa parte. Sería como un día de campo para ellos, especialmente para Erica.

Derek podía imaginar _perfectamente_ a Stiles escribiendo este perfil de personalidad para su empresa. Al diablo, él podía imaginar otro cuantas docenas de preguntas nerd al final del perfil y Scott vetando todas menos el puñado que quedaron.

Se preguntó si Stiles prefería Marvel o DC, las precuelas de Star Wars o la trilogía original, o con que versión de Star Trek se inició.

 _No_. Derek sacudió la cabeza y empujó el perfil respondido de nuevo en su espeluznante carpeta. ¿Qué importaba lo que Stiles prefiere? Lo que importaba era si tenía la capacidad de hacer lo que dijo que podía hacer, y encontrarle a Derek una cita.

Seguramente, _seguramente_ , podrían encontrar un hombre en San Francisco que pudiera soportar estar alrededor de Derek durante un fin de semana.

***

Derek completó el perfil según lo prometido y se lo entregó a Stiles al día siguiente. Esperaba que Stiles se burlara de algunas de sus respuestas, pero en cambio, todo era sorprendentemente profesional. Stiles ni siquiera dijo una palabra sobre la falta de pasatiempos de Derek.

"Está bien", dijo Stiles, cuando estaban aún con la revisión. "Dame un par de días, y me pondré en contacto contigo acerca de tus coincidencias. ¿Prefieres llamada o texto?"

Derek se encogió de hombros. "Cualquiera”.

"Increíble", dijo Stiles, y al parecer eso fue todo.

Menos de 48 horas después de que su perfil fuera colgado, el teléfono de Derek emitió un sonido acompañado de un texto de un número desconocido.

 De Desconocido:

**¡Hey amigo! Te encontré algunos buenos chicos preliminares. ¿Estás libre mañana a las tres para un café?**

**Con uno de ellos, no conmigo.**

**Este es Stiles, por cierto. Por si no te has dado cuenta de eso ya.**

Derek rodó los ojos y guardó el número en su teléfono. 

 Para Stiles Matchmaker:

**¿Llamas ‘amigo’ a todos tus clientes?**

 De Stiles Matchmaker:

**Nah, sólo a los que les molesta.**

**En serio. Mañana, 3 p.m., ¿Estás libre o no?**

 Para Stiles Matchmaker:

**Claro, estoy libre.**

De Stiles Matchmaker:

**¡Fantástico! El nombre del chico es Jackson Whittemore.**

Derek navegó en su agenda y tecleó la información antes de volver al mensajeo.

 Para Stiles Matchmaker:

**¿Alguna cosa que deba saber sobre este tipo?**

De Stiles Matchmaker:

**Fue a Berkeley, conduce un Porsche, conoce más sobre el vino y el café de lo que cualquier ser humano probablemente debería. Es abogado en una gran firma en el centro  de la ciudad. Va a ir vestido con un traje gris, una camisa azul y una corbata plateada.**

**¡Buena suerte! ¡Cuéntame cómo te va!**

La última línea fue puntuada con un emoticono de una sonrisa gigante y un símbolo de un pulgar hacia arriba.

Contra su mejor juicio, Derek sintió sus labios rizarse en una pequeña sonrisa, y peor aún, un estúpida espiral de esperanza en el pecho.

 

***

(Hey, [aquí](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4067176) está, otro mensaje sutil, sutil.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, olvidé mencionar, gracias a las personas que me dejaron un comentario, no los esperaba. Fue muy lindo de su parte darse el tiempo de escribir algo acá, ¡gracias! Y me alegro que el primer capítulo tuviera tan buena recepción -para lo que esperaba-. Ojalá este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado. Estoy traduciendo en cada espacio libre que tengo, así que quizás el tercer capítulo esté para mañana. Quizás. Espero que si.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el encuentro entre estos dos torpes tórtolos, hm?
> 
> Bueno, les deseo un bello día-media semana, cuídense y... ¿abríguense bien? 
> 
> Y, como vengo diciendo, sería mucho muy lindo de su parte si pudieran pasarse por la historia original y dejarle un bonito kudo o un comentario aunque sólo sea de una gigante carita feliz o un pulgar arriba. Derek aprueba eso (???) 
> 
> Nos leemos o/


	3. Mira a Derek tener citas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY. Lo lamento, tenía la firme intención de traerles este capítulo ayer pero se juntaron varias cosas y resultó ser más largo de lo que recordaba. Como compensación, tiene unos bellos momentos Sterek (?) y citas desastrosas. En particular la última es terriblemente hilarante. Así que, espero que lo disfruten y me gustaría saber que piensan y, reitero, cualquier error sería genial si lo reportaran conmigo. Gracias.
> 
> A leer pues.

Al día siguiente, a las tres, Derek entró en la cafetería, en busca de un chico con un traje caro que conducía un Porsche.

Dos horas más tarde, Derek abrió de un golpe la puerta de Delgado Servicios de Matchmaking y se abrió camino más allá de la sala de espera y hacia el final del pasillo.

Scott asomó la cabeza fuera de una oficina a la izquierda. "Oh, ¡hey, Derek!"

"Stiles," gruñó Derek.

La sonrisa se deslizó fuera de la cara de Scott, y éste señaló hacia el final del pasillo. "La última puerta a la derecha."

Derek asintió un ‘gracias’. No estaba del todo carente de gestos civilizados.

Él, sin embargo, iba a necesitar una coartada para el asesinato, ya que iba a _asesinar_ _a Stiles_.

Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a la puerta de la oficina; simplemente irrumpió en ella.

Stiles saltó lejos de su ordenador, maldiciendo. " _Mierda_ , amigo, ¿qué— Derek?" La confusión en su rostro se desvaneció dando paso a la comprensión, y se hundió de vuelta en su silla. "Esa no es la cara de un hombre que tuvo una buena cita."

Derek hervía en furia. "¿Existe la posibilidad de que pudieras haber encontrado a un imbécil aún _más_ arrogante como mi primera cita? Pensé que tenías una apuesta que ganar."

"Está bien, sí, está un poco atrofiado en primera marcha—"

"¿Un poco?" Derek apretó los puños. "Pasó diez minutos hablando acerca de su auto. Después de eso, se pasó _veinte minutos_ hablando en profundidad acerca de todas las celebridades con las que alguna vez ha trabajado, y después de _eso_ , fue una larga divagación acerca de esa vez que estuvo en un video musical con LMFAO. Y eso sin contar los siete comentarios sexistas que hizo a la barista mientras que ordenaba nuestro café.”

Stiles le miró sorprendido. "¿ _Los contaste_?"

"Me sentí obligado a darle en la propina un extra de dos dólares por cada uno," espetó Derek.

El rostro de Stiles se suavizó. "Oh, amigo, ¡eso es muy dulce!"

Todo lo que Derek podía hacer era mirarlo boquiabierto.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia otro lado. "Correcto. Esa no es la cuestión."

"¿Tú _crees_?" Derek se paseó por la habitación. "Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, me preguntó si me gustaría llevar la cita al baño."

Los ojos de Stiles prácticamente se desorbitaron. "Espera, _¿qué?_ ”

"Él me pidió _darle_ en el baño de la cafetería", repitió Derek.

Stiles frotó sus manos sobre su boca. "Oh por _Dios,_ Derek, hombre, lo siento mucho."

"Si este es el tipo de persona que vas a encontrar para mí, creo que tendría mejor suerte con Craigslist."

"Amigo, _no_." Stiles se inclinó sobre la mesa y bajó la voz. "Lo único con lo que acabarías seriá con la historia principal en el noticiero de la noche."

Derek enterró su cara entre las manos. Todo era simplemente demasiado. " _Tienes que_ estar bromeando."

"No, no lo estoy, compañero. En serio. He escuchado algunas _locas_ historias sobre Craigslist."

Él iba a estrangularlo. En serio. Derek tuvo que meter las manos en los bolsillos para evitar darle un puñetazo a Stiles en la cara. "Sí, bueno, estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo."

"Mira, yo realmente lo siento. Jackson fue una recomendación que nos hizo un muy buen amigo, y él no fue _mucho_ más que un imbécil en nuestras primeras reuniones." Stiles se giró en su silla y comenzó a escribir en su computadora. "Está fuera de tu lista por completo. El siguiente chico, Mason, es bueno. Creo que es psicológicamente incapaz de ser un cabrón. Scott divagó sobre él durante cinco minutos seguidos después de que se reunieron. Es un poco más joven que tú..."

Oh _diablos_ , no. "¿Cuánto más joven?"

"Veintiuno", dijo Stiles. " _Todavía_ está en la universidad, pero dijiste en tu perfil que no te importaban chicos más jóvenes."

Correcto. Veintiuno no era tan malo como Derek había temido. "Eso debería estar bien", dijo Derek con cautela.

"Fantástico". Stiles sonrió. "Voy a organizarles una cita, ¿sí?"

***

Durante los siguientes ocho días, Derek estuvo en más citas de las que había estado en los últimos _ocho años_.

Ahí estaba Mason, quien _no_ era un cabrón, pero quien fue arrestado por tener una identificación falsa cuando entraron al bar para tomar una copa, porque él era todo _dieciocho_ años de edad. ¿Y la escuela de la que se acababa de graduar? Era la preparatoria, no la universidad.

(Stiles maldijo y murmuró algo acerca de llevar a Scott a otra clase sobre la detección de documentos de identidad falsos cuando Derek le llamó para hacerle saber al respecto.)

La cita después de esa fue con Alan. Era bastante tranquilo, lo cual a Derek no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero después de tres horas todo lo que Derek sabía de él era su apellido y el hecho de que era veterinario. Y eso que él realmente disfrutaba dar respuestas crípticas a cualquier pregunta que le hiciera.

(Derek todavía lo marcó como un "tal vez", porque él podría lidiar con su calma y cripticidad durante 48 horas. Estaba bastante seguro, de todos modos.

"Nunca he visto a alguien tan insistente con el hecho de que es solamente un veterinario", dijo cuando llamó Stiles para hacer una recopilación post-cita.

"Sí, su información se ha saltado algunas cosas", dijo Stiles. "Como, ¿nada de detalles? Pero la clase de ‘ningún detalle’ que te hace pensar obtuvieras dicha información, alguien podría asesinarte. Probablemente no deberías salir a demasiadas citas con él."

Derek tachó el nombre de Alan fuera de la lista.)

Chris, el siguiente tipo, no tenía un problema siendo demasiado callado. Él, sin embargo, tenía un problema siendo _demasiado_ intenso. Derek pasó dos horas sintiendo como si estuviera atravesando un interrogatorio policial, y Chris de algún  modo se las arregló para convertir el _escoger un postre_ en un gesto amenazador. 

("Nunca he visto a nadie comer un pastel de queso de manera tan agresiva en mi vida", le dijo a Stiles más tarde.

"Lo bueno es que no pidió un brownie", dijo Stiles. "He oído que es lo mismo que dormir con los peces, pero tal vez estoy un poco oxidado con mi traductor selección de postres-a-amenazas de la mafia."

Derek rió. Culpó de ello a la media botella de vino que había tenido con la cena.)

Adrian era un profesor de química de preparatoria quien fue tan condescendiente que Derek tuvo que abandonar el restaurante después de menos de una hora, argumentando enfermedad, porque de lo contrario iba a golpear al tipo en la nariz y a romper sus anteojos.

("Hizo _llorar_ a nuestra mesera," dijo Derek. "Y no dejó propina."

"Voy a empezar a enviarte a citas sólo para comprobar cómo estos chicos actúan en realidad cuando no están delante de alguien a quien quieren impresionar", dijo Stiles.

"Inténtalo, y nadie nunca va a encontrar tu cuerpo."

"Aw, tú, dulce conversador, tú.")

Liam era otro chico más joven que él, el cuál _en realidad_ tenía veintiún años, era modelo, y tal vez la única otra persona capaz de seguirle el paso a Jackson con su dinero en el ‘departamento imbécil’. Pasó la mitad de la cita hablando por teléfono con su agente y la otra mitad enviando mensajes de texto. O tal vez twitteando en vivo la cita; Derek no estaba seguro.

("Deberías juntarlo con Jackson. Podrían tener una competencia de imbéciles", se quejó con Stiles al teléfono después de dejar el restaurante.

Stiles se echó a reír, y luego se quedo callado. "Sabes, podría no ser una mala idea. Si funciona, te voy a dar el cinco por ciento."

Derek se cubrió la cara con la mano.)

Después de que Derek se alejara de la cita número doce (con algún idiota que no se callaba acerca de que estaba en el FBI) limpiando fondue de chocolate de su camisa favorita, se enfrentó a la súbita comprensión de que tenía dos semanas para la fecha de la boda y no estaba ni cerca de encontrar a alguien para llevarlo.

Boyd le hacía compañía en el cuarto de lavado, clasificando documentos, mientras que Derek ponía una carga y esperaba que el chocolate saliera de la tela.

"¿Vas a ir a alguna cita más?" Preguntó Boyd.

Derek entrecerró los ojos mirando a la lavadora. "Creo que golpear mi cabeza contra una pared durante dos semanas podría ser igual de eficaz."

"Y, sin embargo sigues adelante", dijo Boyd sin emoción.

"Si renuncio, se acaba la apuesta, y yo seguiría sin tener una cita para la boda", dijo Derek. "Lo cuál es el objetivo de todo este ridículo ejercicio en primer lugar."

Boyd resopló. "¿Me estás diciendo que te vas a seguir poniendo a ti mismo a través de tortura por matchmaking sólo para ganar una apuesta con Stiles?"

Derek se encogió de hombros. "Va a valer la pena la mirada en su cara cuando tenga que entregarlo."

"Correcto". Boyd dejó su pluma y miró a Derek por un momento. "Sabes, Stiles es bisexual".

Derek levantó una ceja.

"Y soltero," continuó Boyd.

Por supuesto que _él_ sería quien acabara con el casamentero soltero. Derek dejó su cabeza reposar contra la pared de hormigón de la lavandería. "Qué posibilidades."

Boyd suspiró pesadamente. "Así que ¿cuándo es la próxima cita?"

Derek comprobó el calendario en su teléfono. "Mañana por la noche. Lujoso restaurante del centro, con un tipo llamado Peter Cox que se supone que se llevará una rosa roja con su traje negro. Stiles dice que es bastante ardiente."

"Bueno, si _Stiles_ lo dice", respondió Boyd, y volvió a la clasificación de sus papeles.

***

La noche siguiente, Derek llegó al restaurante un poco temprano, tirando de su corbata mientras entraba. Él no era un extraño en lugares elegantes como ese, pero vestirse _así_ para una primera cita parecía un poco demasiado.

Él ya estaba componiendo mentalmente su diatriba post-cita para Stiles, cuando entró en la zona del comedor y vio a un hombre con una brillante rosa roja clavada en su traje negro.

Y definitivamente no era Peter _Cox_.

Derek se atragantó con nada y buscó su teléfono en su bolsillo para enviarle a Stiles un texto.

 Para Stiles Matchmaker:

**PETER ES MI TÍO.**

Buscó una ruta de escape —¿tal vez se podría ocultar en la barra?— cuando los ojos de Peter se posaron en él y rápidamente duplicaron su tamaño.

Luego se dobló de risa.

Bueno, no había nada que hacerle ahora. Derek se acercó a sentarse y le frunció el ceño a su tío. "¿Peter Cox, supongo?"

Peter se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos. "Así que _tú eres_ el caballero joven y sexy con el que se supone que me reuniría para cenar. Esto es demasiado bueno."

" _Cox_ ," repitió Derek. "¿Utilizaste un nombre falso?"

Peter hizo un gesto desechando el comentario y tomó un sorbo de vino. "Oh, vamos, Derek, nadie utiliza su nombre real para nada de esto. Excepto tú, al parecer. ¿Quieres que te pida una copa?"

Derek dejó pasar el comentario. "¿Tía Jen sabe que estás aquí, recogiendo chicos de la mitad de tu edad?"

La sonrisa de Peter se volvió afilada. "Mi querido sobrino, tía Jen me ayudó a crearme el perfil. Después de todo, _esto_ es parte de su regalo para mí por nuestro décimo aniversario."

 _Oh Dios_. La mente de Derek se fue corriendo hacia las implicaciones de _esas_ palabras, y cerró los ojos en un esfuerzo para detenerse a sí mismo antes de llegar a la conclusión inevitable. "Olvídalo. No quiero saber."

"Pero tú _preguntaste_ , Derek, y tú sabes cómo odio dejar una pregunta sin responder." Peter sonaba positivamente alegre. "Así que hace varias semanas, Jen y yo nos sentamos para hablar de nuestro aniversario, junto con algunas ideas que teníamos para darle sabor—"

Derek dejó caer su cabeza con un ruido sordo contra la mesa. "Por favor cállate."

"Pero suficiente sobre mí", dijo Peter. "¿Qué estás _tú_ haciendo aquí? Tenía la impresión de que tenías una pareja estable ya."

Un creciente terror se apoderó de Derek, y lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo boquiabierto, tratando de encontrar una explicación plausible al por qué estaba él en una cita cuando supuestamente había tenido un novio durante seis meses.

Su cara debió haber mostrado algo, porque la sonrisa de Peter parecía la de un niño de cinco años de edad al que han llevado a una dulcería y le han dicho que se volviera loco. "¿Por qué, Derek? ¿Estás buscando una cita para la boda de Cora? ¿Le _mentiste_ a tu hermana pequeña acerca de tu estado civil?"

Derek apretó los dientes. "Por favor no...”

"¿No qué? ¿Decir?" Peter se echó a reír de nuevo. "¿Por qué iba yo a decir algo? Dios mío, esto va a ser fantástico. ¡Y mi cumpleaños no es sino hasta dentro de tres meses! No te hubieras molestado."

"Te odio", gruñó Derek.

Peter no parecía ser molesto en lo más mínimo. "Sí, me imagino que lo haces."

" _¡Derek!_ "

Derek saltó con el sonido de su nombre, y vio Stiles casi derrapando en el restaurante, viéndose sorprendentemente fuera de lugar con su camisa a cuadros y zapatillas Converse. Casi se estrelló contra su mesa. "Así que— Hola. Debe ser el tío Peter."

"En realidad lo soy." Peter arrastró lentamente su mirada sobre Stiles. "Es bueno verte de nuevo, Stiles. Es interesante que vinieras corriendo todo el camino hasta aquí para checar nuestra cita. ¿O acaso Derek te llamó?"

"Wow, número uno, ésa fue la mirada más espeluznante de la que he tenido el disgusto de estar en el extremo receptor", dijo Stiles. "Y número dos, yo soy un casamentero muy detallista, te diré. Especialmente cuando un cliente pide que lo sea."

Las cejas de Peter subieron, y se volvió de nuevo a Derek. " _En serio_. No me digas".

Derek se empujó fuera de la silla. "Adiós, tío Peter. Que tengas una buena noche."

Caminó fuera del restaurante, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para perderse la respuesta de Peter. "¡Buenas noches, Derek! ¡Nos vemos en la boda!"

Derek hizo a medio camino hacia su auto antes de Stiles lo alcanzara. "¡Hey, Derek! Amigo, ¡espera!"

Derek se dio la vuelta, y Stiles patinó hasta detenerse. "¿Mi _tío,_ Stiles? ¿En serio? Esta en realidad podría ser peor que la cita con Jackson."

Para su crédito, Stiles agachó la cabeza tímidamente. "Lo siento, hombre. En serio, te juro que no suelo tener esta cantidad de problemas creándole citas a una persona. Déjame llevarte a cenar, te lo compensaré."

Derek parpadeó, su corazón de repente latía demasiado rápido. "¿Qué?"

Stiles se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. "Mira, me siento muy mal por el hecho de que hayas tenido tantas citas épicamente de mierda. Ya estás vestido, yo estoy aquí, sólo déjame comprarte algo para cenar o algo así."

Derek miró el restaurante que acababan de abandonar. "¿Quieres comprarme la cena aquí?"

"¿Qué?" Stiles miró detrás de él. "¡Oh, no! No, Dios no, amigo. Estoy bastante seguro de que el maître estaba a punto de echarme fuera de allí por caminar con jeans dentro. No, hay un comedor, como a tres cuadras al norte desde aquí llamado Joy’s. Yo voy allí todo el tiempo. Hamburguesas, las mejores papas fritas rizadas, y batidos que son ya sea una experiencia orgásmica o una experiencia religiosa. Posiblemente ambas cosas." Parpadeó mirando Derek con sus grandes ojos de color ámbar y con un gesto señaló la calle con la barbilla. "¿Qué dices?"

Derek podía decir "no". Podía decir: "Debería ir a casa y descansar un poco." Podía decir: "Esto es estúpido y estoy fuera y no me importa si pierdo la apuesta o hago llorar a mi hermana."

En su lugar, se encontró asintiendo. "Sí. Por supuesto. Hamburguesas suena bien."

El rostro de Stiles se fundió en una sonrisa de alivio. "Fantástico. Sólo sígame justo de esta manera, mi buen señor, para el absoluto disfrute de su paladar."

Derek rodó los ojos. "No exageres."

Stiles bufó. "Absolutamente imposible."

***

Joy’s era uno de esos comedores-agujeros-en-la-pared de los cuáles Derek estaba bastante seguro que la gente sólo había oído hablar a través del boca a boca. Si él no hubiera estado con Stiles, se habría perdido la entrada por completo.

Stiles abrió la puerta y extendió un brazo hacia el interior. "Después de usted, buen señor."

Derek rodó los ojos y esperó que el calor que sentía en sus mejillas no fuera visible a través de su barba. "No tienes que ser tan ridículo."

"Yo vivo para ser ridículo", dijo Stiles con facilidad.

"No estamos en una cita real," le recordó.

Stiles levantó un dedo. "Eso, mi amigo, es donde te equivocas. Esta es de hecho una cita real, o más bien, se trata de una cita de ‘arreglo’, en el que yo tengo que redimirme por todas las terribles citas que has tenido. Porque, créelo o no, soy _excelente_ en las citas."

Las cejas de Derek casi trataron de meterse en el nacimiento su cabello. "En serio."

"Hey, sólo porque estoy soltero no significa que no sepa cómo tratar a una cita", replicó Stiles.

Sin esperar a un camarero, Stiles llevó Derek más hacia la parte trasera del restaurante y se deslizó en una cabina tapizada en rojo.

Derek miró a su alrededor con incertidumbre. "¿No deberíamos haber esperado?"

"Nah." Stiles sacó los menús de detrás de la botella de salsa de tomate. "Yo venía aquí como cuatro meses antes de Jess -ella es la nieta de Joy, y es dueña del lugar ahora- solo me dijera que me sentara sin esperar y la librara del problema."

Como si esa fuera una señal, una camarera se paseó hasta su mesa. "Stiles, ha pasado un tiempo."

Él le sonrió. "¡Hey, Danielle! Traje un amigo."

Danielle le dio a Derek una mirada más. "Maldita sea, necesito amigos como los tuyos."

Derek miró hacia otro lado para que nadie pudiera ver su sonrojo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no estaba engañando a ninguno de los dos

"Oh, es tímido." Danielle parecía _encantada_ con eso. "Me gustan tímidos."

"Vamos, dale un respiro. Nunca ha estado aquí antes, así que vamos a necesitar dos limonadas fresa para empezar, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Stiles. "Ah, y los champiñones fritos."

"¿Y tu orden de costumbre?"

"Sólo danos un minuto con los menús."

Derek volteó a tiempo para ver Stiles guiñarle el ojo a ella. Danielle resopló y metió su libreta de nuevo en su delantal. "En tus sueños, Stilinski."

"¡Eso me lastima!" Gritó Stiles, pero ella ya se alejaba.

"¿Amiga tuyo?" Preguntó Derek.

"El primer día de Danielle como camarera fue mi primer día como cliente", explicó Stiles. "Me gusta pensar que estamos en conectados. Así que," extendió las manos sobre la mesa y sonrió, "bienvenido a mis dominios. Más de una noche se pasó esta mesa abarrotada por culpa de exámenes finales, déjame decirte."

"¿Ah, sí?" Preguntó Derek. "¿Esos difíciles exámenes finales de matchmaking?"

Stiles apuntó una pajilla en su dirección. "En primer lugar, eso estuvo fuera de lugar. El m _atchmaking_ puede ser un muy estresante, pero también muy gratificante trabajo. En segundo lugar, fui a Berkeley, imbécil. Especializado en criminología."

Derek no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. "¿Cómo diablos vas de especialización en criminología a llevar un servicio de matchmaking?"

"Bueno, ya estábamos algo así como llevándolo antes de la universidad", dijo Stiles. "Así que Scott y yo sólo lo manteníamos como una manera de conseguir algo de dinero extra. Después de que nos graduamos, el mercado de trabajo para los dos era una mierda, pero las cosas con el matchmaking y las citas iban bastante bien, así que conseguimos que un amigo nuestro nos ayudara a construir un sitio web y decidimos hacerlo a tiempo completo hasta que tuviéramos nuestros préstamos estudiantiles pagados.” Stiles hizo un gesto hacia la mesa. "Y aquí estamos."

Derek parpadeó. "Espera, ¿estaban haciendo esto en la preparatoria?"

Stiles asintió. "Nuestro último año en la preparatoria fue la Operación Conseguir Que Nuestros Padres Estén Juntos Antes De Que La UST Nos Sofoque Por El Amor De Dios, o OCQNPEJADQLUSTNSPEADD.”

Derek se quedó mirando las galimatías que Stiles recitó como si nada. "¿Era eso tan siquiera aún Inglés?"

Stiles sacó la lengua. "Scott me dijo que no se me estaba permitido nombrar cualquier otra cosa después de eso. De todos modos, sí. Nuestros padres habían estado dando tumbos en este extraño 'nos gustamos, pero no estamos saliendo' baile durante, como, toda nuestra preparatoria, y así, finalmente, el último año ambos habíamos tenido suficiente y decidimos facilitar el asunto."

"¿Facilitar el asunto?" Preguntó Derek. "Suenas como un jefe de la mafia".

"¡Algo así!" dijo Stiles alegremente. "Los dos les dijimos a nuestros padres por separado que estábamos totalmente bien con ellos saliendo de nuevo, y no tan sutilmente sugerimos que salieran a tomar un café o algo porque actuaban como adolescentes juntos. Y cuando eso funcionó, los anotamos a ambos como chaperones para el baile de graduación" Stiles lanzó un pequeño puño al aire. "Estaban bailando juntos para la última canción. Nuestro primer emparejamiento exitoso."

"¿Así que ellos siguen juntos?"

Stiles le dio un pulgar hacia arriba. "Se casaron justo después de que nos graduáramos de la universidad. Fue increíble. También hicieron un genial testimonio para nuestro nuevo y brillante sitio web de citas."

Derek rió. "Por supuesto que sí."

"¡Está bien! Deberíamos mirar el menú, o bien, supongo que deberías, ya que estoy bastante seguro de que lo tengo memorizado." Stiles se rió un poco y se frotó la parte posterior del cuello. "Lo que probablemente no es algo que debería presumir."

"Eh." Derek se encogió de hombros y abrió su menú. "Fui al Main Street Diner tanto en la preparatoria que comenzaban a preparar mi orden tan pronto como entraba allí."

Stiles echó atrás la cabeza y se rió en voz alta ante eso, y _wow_ , su cuello era largo. Largo y pálido y bonito, y el sonido de su risa hizo a Derek sentirse cálido por todas partes.

Mierda, estaba mirando fijamente. Bajó la mirada hacia el menú y esperó que Stiles no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Danielle regresó con sus aperitivos y bebidas y tomó sus órdenes— hamburguesa de tocino con papas fritas para Stiles, hamburguesa regular con una ensalada de la casa para Derek.

"Vas a lamentar no haber pedido papas fritas", dijo Stiles.

"Estoy ahorrando espacio para uno de esos batidos orgásmicos." Derek ajustó los menús de vuelta en su lugar detrás de la salsa de tomate. "Además, simplemente me robaré una de los tuyas si realmente quiero una."

Stiles levantó su tenedor amenazadoramente. "Sólo inténtalo, Hale. Toma mis papas y me quedo con tu mano."

Derek resopló. "¿De esta forma de tratas a todas tus citas? ¿Amenazándolas con daño físico?"

"Sólo si vienen tras mis papas fritas."

***

La cena fue... buena. No había realmente ninguna otra forma de describirla. La comida era deliciosa y Stiles era divertido y previamente Derek habría dicho que no tenía ninguna opinión fuerte sobre películas de superhéroes, pero pareciera que eso se fuera por la ventana cuando se trataba de Stiles. Comieron sus hamburguesas mientras discutían sobre cuál de las Fases MCU era la mejor (Derek dijo que la Fase Uno, Stiles dijo Fase Dos, y no hubo acuerdo alguno) y si sería posible conseguir una película live-action de Superman que realmente capturara la esencia del personaje. Stiles tomó una pluma y la mitad de una servilleta para garabatear una lista de libros de historietas que "amigo, tienes que leer, quiero decir, no estoy remotamente bromeando. ¡¿Cómo es que aún no has leído a Kamala Khan como Ms. Marvel?! "

Fue la mayor diversión que Derek había tenido en una cita en años.

Y los gemidos casi-pornográficos Stiles hizo con el batido eran... bueno, Derek no estaba seguro de si eran un bonus o si se trataba de una tortura.

En cualquier caso, hicieron subir el calor hasta la parte posterior de su cuello y sobre todo su rostro, y tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo mirando a la mesa para que Stiles milagrosamente no pudiera darse cuenta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, eran más de las diez, y el restaurante estaba cerrando, así que Derek y Stiles se vieron obligados a caminar de regreso a sus autos.

Stiles gesticulaba expresivamente, deleitando a Derek con la historia de su peor cita. "Así que estamos en la Reserva, ¿no? Y, de repente, escuchamos este aullido fuera del Jeep y ella empieza a _volverse loca_. Como, dándome patadas y tratando de ponerse su ropa y correr y yo estoy tratando de conseguir que ella se calmara y saliera de mi camino para poder volver al asiento delantero y salir de allí. Y luego una luz brilla a través de nuestras ventanas y ella está gritando acerca de cómo los extraterrestres nos van a secuestrar y nunca debimos ir allí y ella va iba morir virgen."

Derek se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se rió ante esa imagen mental. "Entonces, ¿quién era, en realidad?"

"El departamento del Sheriff", dijo Stiles. "En realidad, era el Sheriff."

Derek se atragantó. "¿Tu _papá_ te atrapó aparcando en la Reserva?"

"Oh sí." Stiles se frotó las manos por la cara y negó con la cabeza. "Fue _humillante._ Probablemente no habría utilizado el reflector si no hubiera reconocido mi Jeep, pero quería darme una lección. Sólo estoy agradecido de que hubiéramos conseguido ponernos algo de ropa, porque si él hubiera mirado en el auto cinco minutos antes, nunca habría sido capaz de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo."

"Dios mío." Derek no podía parar de reír. "Lo siento, no debería estarme riendo, eso es horrible."

"Horrible en el momento, absolutamente hilarante ahora." Stiles sonrió y golpeó el hombro contra Derek. "Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿La peor cita en la que alguna vez has estado?"

Oh hombre. Derek tenía francamente una aterradoramente enorme piscina para elegir, en realidad. "¿En las últimas semanas, o en general?"

"Vamos a ir con ‘en general’."

 _Genial_. Derek echó la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el cielo, buscando en su cerebro y tratando de pensar en una que coincidiera con la de Stiles en hilaridad, pero lo que salió de su boca fue: "Baile de graduación."

Stiles frunció el ceño. "¿Baile de graduación? ¿En serio?"

Derek se encogió de hombros, esperando que pareciera que no era la gran cosa, con la esperanza de que la tensión que sentía en los hombros no se notara. "Mi novio en ese momento tenía esta gran noche planeada porque era nuestro primer aniversario. Cena de lujo, reserva de hotel después del baile, alquiler de limusina, todo eso. Se suponía que debía venir a recogerme a las cinco y media de la tarde y él sólo... nunca apareció."

Los ojos de Stiles se volvieron aún más enormes. "Amigo."

Derek miró hacia otro lado, porque apenas podía pararse a hablar de eso ahora. "Esperé una hora antes de que Erica me llamara para ver dónde estaba, porque se suponía que nos encontraríamos antes del baile para las fotos. Cuando le dije, ella y Boyd fueron a mi casa quince minutos después para arrastrarme al baile con ellos. Yo no quería ir, porque no quería ser un mal tercio, pero ninguno de los dos iba a dejar que me quedara en casa y deprimido."

"Tienes buenos amigos", dijo Stiles.

Derek asintió. "Sí, los tengo."

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó con el cabrón? Supongo que no fue algo hilarante como que la limusina se descompuso y lo dejó varado en medio de la carretera."

Derek resopló. "No, lo acorralé en la escuela el lunes para preguntar qué diablos había pasado, y me dijo que encontró otra cita para un baile de graduación diferente en la preparatoria al otro lado de la ciudad. Y ella era más... interesante que yo. Nuestra relación era demasiado aburrida.” Derek negó con la cabeza. "No, _yo_ era demasiado aburrido. Esas fueron sus palabras exactas."

Stiles lo miró boquiabierto. "Mierda, yo ni siquiera conozco a este tipo y quiero tanto golpearlo en la cara."

"Tú y Cora," dijo Derek. "Pero no es como si él estuviera equivocado."

Stiles se detuvo en la acera y agarró el brazo de Derek. "Espera, _¿qué?_ ¿Crees que eres aburrido?"

Derek se tragó el repentino nudo en su garganta. No había hablado de esto con nadie, no había realmente planeado hablar de ello ahora, pero era sólo... que _salía_. "Lo soy. Quiero decir, voy a trabajar, voy al gimnasio, me voy a casa a leer o a escribir o ver la televisión. Tengo una rutina y _me gusta_ mi rutina. Yo no quiero sólo... espontáneamente dejar todo para ir a Hawai por un fin de semana en el momento en que lo piense, o tomar un viaje por carretera por todo el país sin una planificación de unos cuantos meses."

Se encontró encogiéndose de hombros otra vez, como si el mantener sus hombros arriba de alguna manera lo protegiera de lo que estaba diciendo. "Todo el mundo piensa que tengo que ser interesante debido a mi trabajo, o por cómo me veo, y después de dos citas se enteran de que sólo soy el tipo tranquilo que prefiere quedarse en casa y comer las sobras de comida tailandesa que irse a un club."

"Amigo," dijo Stiles de nuevo, su boca trabajando como si quisiera decir algo más, pero nada salía.

Ha. Había dejado a Stiles sin habla. Derek pensó que era algo de lo que debería estar orgulloso. "Como sea. Estoy bien con ser aburrido. Es lo que soy. Pero nadie quiere salir con el chico aburrido."

" _No_ lo eres", dijo Stiles, su boca transformándose en una línea furiosa y sus dedos clavándose en la manga de Derek.

Derek parpadeó ante la vehemencia de su voz. Desde luego, _eso_ no se lo esperaba.

"¿Y qué si te gusta la rutina y prefieres quedarte en lugar de salir? Eso te convierte en una persona introvertida, no te hace _aburrido_. Tú eres confiable."

Derek rodó los ojos. "Confiable" era sólo una forma más agradable de decir "aburrido". "Oh, sí, porque todo el mundo está buscando a alguien _confiable_ para sus relaciones."

"Bueno, los más inteligentes los buscan, sí," espetó Stiles. "Saber que alguien va a guardar tu retaguardia, que siempre va a estar ahí para ti, eso es jodidamente importante para una relación. Y amigo, simplemente _mírate_. Eres divertido, eres sexy, tienes una gran relación con tu familia, tienes un trabajo estable... Eres el tipo de persona que le da a la mesera un jodidamente enorme extra de propina adicional cuando tienen que tratar con idiotas y eres modesto y humilde y ni siquiera te _das cuenta_ de cuan increíble eres, maldita _sea_."

Derek agachó la cabeza, a pesar de que estaba bastante seguro de que estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que Stiles no pudiera ver cómo su cara estaba roja. Tenía que estar de color rojo, ya que sentía que estaba _ardiendo_. "Eres... gracias. Lo aprecio."

Stiles dejó caer las manos y se quedó mirándolo. “No me crees nada, ¿verdad?"

Derek se encogió de hombros. "Antes, cuando salí de la universidad, intenté lo de las citas en línea por primera vez. Complementé el perfil y lo puse para buscar en todo el país, porque no estaba seguro de adonde iría por mi maestría. No obtuve ninguna coincidencia. En absoluto. Así que tres meses más tarde, sólo... cerré el perfil y realmente no lo había intentado desde entonces. No tenía mucho sentido, ¿sabes? "

"Derek, ese fue _un sitio_ y fue ¿qué, hace cuatro años?" Dijo Stiles. "No puedes—"

"Lo sé." Derek lo interrumpió, porque no quería escucharlo. Erica se lo había dicho, Boyd se lo había dicho, y había tratado de recordárselo a sí mismo, pero nunca hizo clic. Empezó a caminar por la calle de vuelta hacia su coche de nuevo. "Lo sé, pero... No sé. Entre eso y mi abismal vida amorosa en la universidad, sentí que no merecía la pena seguir intentándolo."

Stiles se dio la vuelta en frente de él, deteniéndolo de nuevo. "Está bien, mira. No puedes dejar que tú entera... _percepción_ de ti mismo como pareja romántica esté enmarcada alrededor de tu horrible cabrón imbécil novio de la preparatoria y cualesquiera que fueran las relaciones que tuviste en la universidad. ¿De acuerdo? Eres increíble, y un día de estos, vas a encontrar a alguien que reconozca y jodidamente aprecie eso. Y por Dios, yo voy a estar ahí cuando lo hagas."

Derek quería reírse de eso, pero Stiles estaba tan claramente serio que la diversión murió en su garganta. "Lo que deseas es conseguir que haga un video testimonial para ti", dijo, tratando de mantener su voz ligera.

"No. Bueno, no sólo eso", dijo Stiles. "Yo… Eres genial, amigo. Me gustas. Y quiero que seas feliz."

El corazón de Derek se tambaleó ante las palabras _me gustas_. Como amigo, se recordó. Amigo y cliente, no otra cosa. "Yo", comenzó, y luego tuvo que aclararse la garganta. "No estás tan mal tú tampoco."

"No tan malo, dice él." Resopló Stiles. "Vamos. En una escala del uno al diez, ¿cómo estuvo esta cita? ¿Te divertiste? Sé honesto conmigo. Siendo el número uno ‘baile de graduación’ y el número diez ‘la cita que termina en un trío con tus dos celebridades favoritas’."

Esa vez, Derek no pudo detener la carcajada que dejó escapar. "Ah, ¿en esa escala? Seis. Tal vez un siete."

"Oh, ¡vamos! ¿Eso es todo?"

"Bueno, no va a terminar en un trío con mis dos celebridades favoritas," bromeó Derek.

"Oh, desgraciado", dijo Stiles, pero no parecía enojado. De hecho, sonaba casi tierno. "Bien, bien, voy a aceptar un siete. Pero pronto, muy pronto, vas a tener un diez."

"Suenas terriblemente seguro de eso."

Stiles sonrió. "Soy bueno en lo que hago."

Ellos desaceleraron hasta detenerse, y Derek se dio cuenta de que estaban de vuelta fuera del primer restaurante, junto a su coche. Y, con una rápida mirada a su reloj, vio que era casi medianoche. "Mierda, es tarde."

"¿Lo es?" Stiles cavó en su bolsillo en busca de su teléfono. "Oh, mierda, lo es. Lo siento, amigo, yo realmente no quería mantenerte fuera tan tarde."

Derek sacó sus llaves y abrió su coche, para darse algo que hacer. "Está bien. Fue divertido. Me divertí mucho. ¿Necesitas un aventón hasta el tuyo?"

Stiles negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto hacia la calle. "No, no estoy tan lejos. Además, es una linda noche para caminar." Extendió la mano. "Fue un placer, señor Hale."

Derek tomó su mano para sacudirla, y la forma en que los dedos de Stiles se envolvieron alrededor de su mano hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral. "Igualmente, señor Stilinski."

Para su sorpresa, Stiles no lo soltó. En cambio, levantó la mano de Derek hasta sus labios y le dio un beso sobre los nudillos.

 _Mierda_. Si el apretón de manos había sido un escalofrío, esto se trataba de electricidad, aguda y estática, saltando desde la mano de Derek por todo su brazo. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse allí con la boca abierta.

Stiles le apretó la mano una vez, luego dio un paso hacia atrás y le guiñó un ojo. "Buenas noches, Derek."

Empezó a alejarse, paseándose por la calle, cuando Derek finalmente consiguió hacer su boca trabajar de nuevo. "Stiles."

Stiles se giró sobre sus talones. "¿Sí?"

Derek se obligó a sonreír, y esperaba que eso no demostrara _todo_ lo que sentía. "Esta fue la mejor cita que he tenido."

El rostro de Stiles se iluminó, y luego hizo el baile de la victoria más ridículo allí mismo, en la acera. "Oh sí, Stilinski todavía lo tiene."

Derek rodó los ojos, pero no pudo conseguir sentirse verdaderamente irritado al respecto. "Eres completamente ridículo."

"¡Ridículamente _increíble_!" gritó Stiles de vuelta.

Derek se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se metió en su coche, agitando la mano en despedida una última vez. Stiles le devolvió el gesto, y comenzó a trotar por la acera hacia el lugar donde presumiblemente había aparcado.

Derek apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo de su asiento durante unos minutos antes de poner la llave en el contacto. La mejor cita que había tenido jamás, y había sido con su maldito casamentero. La primera persona que en realidad le había hecho _reír_ , y fue su casamentero. Porque por supuesto que tenía que serlo.

Suspiró y se dirigió a su casa. Podía resolver todos estos sentimientos estúpidos después.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, ¿qué tal, eh? ¿Disfrutaron las citas? ¿La cita de compensación? ¿El beso en los nudillos cual- novela de Austen? Ustedes me entienden. Como sea, en general, espero les haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo no creo poder traerlo mañana, pero trataré, lo prometo. No tardo más de tres días. Estén al pendiente (?)
> 
> Como siempre, espero tengan un buen fin de semana y que puedan pasarse por la historia original oara- no sé, saludar, dejar kudos, algo casual y bonito. ¿Eh, eh? Gracias de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos luego, pues!


	4. Mira a Derek conocer a Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, aquí está el penúltimo capítulo. Lamento haberlo traído hasta hoy, no tuve tiempo antes. Quizás tarde unos cuántos días con el último, pero recuerden, no tardo más de tres días.  
> Espero disfruten su lectura y como siempre, críticas constructivas y llamadas a errores son bien recibidos.  
> Nos leemos abajo o/

A la mañana siguiente, Derek despertó con una serie de textos en su teléfono.

 De: Stiles Matchmaker

  **Hey amigo, ¡te tengo otra cita!**

**¿Recuerdas al tipo del que te hablé anoche, el que armó nuestro sitio web? Su nombre es Danny, y nos ha estado molestando con encontrarle un chico.**

**Él es 10 puntos de sexy y 10 puntos de NO UN IMBÉCIL.**

**¿Quieres que les organice algo?**

 

Por alguna razón, las palabras hicieron hundirse al corazón de Derek. ¿Por qué estaba molesto? Esto era por lo que había _contratado_ a Stiles, ¿no? Debería estar... bueno, tal vez no extasiado, pero por lo menos un poco más feliz al respecto.

Él respondió de todos modos.

 

 Para: Stiles Matchmaker

**Claro. Suena bien.**

 

 De: Stiles Matchmaker

**¡Fantástico! Te enviaré los dets después.**

 

 Para: Stiles Matchmaker

**No puedo creer que realmente escribieras "dets."**

 

 De: Stiles Matchmaker

  **Amigo, tienes suerte de que esté usando oraciones completas.**

Derek resopló y tiró el teléfono a un lado. La cita probablemente no sería ese mismo día, y era sábado, así que tenía algo de tiempo para terminar algunas cosas.

Como el averiguar por qué aún estaba colgado en su cita con _Stiles._

***

Stiles le envió un mensaje más tarde ese día con la información: se estaría reuniendo con Danny Mahealani la tarde siguiente para un café. Derek lo puso en su calendario y le dejó saber a Stiles que había recibido el mensaje. Stiles le envió un mensaje de vuelta "¡Fantástico!" y "Esperemos que ésta sea de al menos un seis. ;-)"

Derek se dirigió inmediatamente al gimnasio para hacer ejercicio, porque tenía que hacer _algo_.

Ni siquiera había sido una cita; había sido una cita de práctica. Una cita por lástima, Stiles llevándolo a cenar simplemente para compensar el hecho de que lo había emparejado con su _tío_. Él era un cliente, y Stiles era su casamentero. Era estúpido estar tan exaltado acerca de ello, estúpido estar tan exaltado respecto a un apretón de manos.

 _Entonces, ¿qué fue ese beso en los nudillos?_ Su mente le preguntó amablemente.

Derek frunció el ceño. El beso en los nudillos fue Stiles siendo Stiles. Stiles siendo ridículo. No había querido significar nada, y hacerlo significar algo era sólo una receta para un corazón roto.

No, él iba a olvidarse de ello y a centrarse en este tipo Danny. Si Stiles en realidad era amigo de él, entonces había una buena probabilidad de que fuera menos un imbécil que los otros chicos con los que Derek había tenido citas. Probablemente estaría muy bien, o al menos lo suficientemente bien como para que Derek pudiera soportar estar alrededor del chico por un fin de semana. Entonces podrían dejarlo después de la boda y Derek podría recoger su cartel de Avengers de Stiles y todo volvería a ser como había sido antes de Derek hubiera abierto su gran boca con Jordan. No más malas citas, no más recopilaciones post-cita con Stiles, no más conversaciones de texto o discusiones acerca de películas o cualquier cosa. Todo volvería a la normalidad.

¿Por qué esa perspectiva no mantenía el mismo atractivo que tenía hace apenas unos días?

***

Derek llegó a la cafetería cinco minutos antes, para checar el lugar y también para tomar una mesa cerca de la salida. Sólo en caso de que necesitara una vía de escape rápido. Esperaba no necesitarlo, pero al infierno, en este punto, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Su teléfono sonó con un texto cuando estaba de pie en la cola para el café, y lo sacó para checarlo.

 De: Stiles Matchmaker

**¡¡Buena suerte!! Lo harás genial.**

 

Derek se mordió el labio y envió un mensaje de vuelta con un rápido "gracias" antes de poner su teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo. No necesitaba pensar en Stiles en ese momento, no cuando él estaba ya nervioso por conocer a Danny. Juraba que podía sentir como los nervios se arrastraban hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su espalda.

El barista nombró su orden, y Derek fue a recogerla cuando un chico moreno con el pelo negro como la tinta y una amplia sonrisa se acercó a él. "¿Derek Hale?"

Derek agarró su café y levantó una ceja. "¿Sí?"

El hombre le tendió la mano. "Soy Danny. Amigo de Stiles."

"¡Oh!" Derek hizo malabares con su café para pasarlo a la otra mano para poder sacudir la que Danny le tendía. "Encantado de conocerte."

Él medio esperaba un escalofrío por su columna vertebral, pero fue como sólo... estrechar una mano. Perfectamente normal, nada extraordinario en ello.

Danny sonrió más amplio. "Sí, es bueno conocerte también. Stiles tuvo un montón de cosas buenas que decir acerca de ti."

"¿En serio?" Derek escuchó el escepticismo en su propia voz y tuvo que luchar para no hacer una mueca.

"No suenes tan sorprendido." Danny hizo un gesto hacia una mesa cercana, y Derek se sentó. "Ha sido muy entusiasta acerca de ti. Nunca lo he oído hablar tanto acerca un cliente."

Derek parpadeó sorprendido, no muy seguro de qué decir. ¿Stiles les había hablado de él a sus amigos? ¿En repetidas ocasiones? Contuvo el impulso de preguntar qué había dicho Stiles. "Él habló muy bien de ti, también. ¿Me dijo que los ayudaste a construir su sitio web?"

"Sí." La sonrisa de Danny tomó un tinte autocrítico. "Soy un programador y desarrollador, y he estado jugando alrededor con las computadoras desde que estaba en la secundaria. Por suerte mi hobby se convirtió en algo con lo que podía ganar dinero." Se removió en su asiento. "Lo siento. Normalmente digo la palabra 'programador’ y los ojos de la gente algo así como que se nublan."

Derek rió. "Créeme, lo entiendo. Escribir para una revista en realidad no es todo lo emocionante que pretende ser."

"¿Oh sí?" Danny se inclinó hacia delante. "¿Por qué no me cuentas al respecto?"

***

La cita estuvo mejor que bien. Fue _grandiosa_. Danny era fácil de llevar y con los pies en la tierra, además de ser tan atractivo como se había prometido. La conversación fluyó a lo largo de dos tazas de café y un croissant, hablando acerca  del trabajo y la familia (Danny tenía una hermana menor también) sin ni siquiera un poco de incómodo silencio. Y cuando Derek, vacilante, explicó por qué él había estado buscando un novio tan agresivamente, Danny se rió y palmeó su mano con simpatía, y admitió que probablemente él habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en el lugar de Derek.

Él era muy, muy perfecto, casi aterrador lo fácil que era llevarse bien con él. Fue igual de fácil para Derek para preguntar si Danny lo acompañaría a la boda, y Danny dijo que sí con una sonrisa genuinamente feliz.

Intercambiaron números de teléfono, se dieron la mano, y Danny besó a Derek en la mejilla antes de que se separaran.

Por lo general, Derek llamaba a Stiles tan pronto como estuviera fuera de la cita para hablar de ello. Esta vez, él esperó hasta llegar a su apartamento. Su estómago se retorcía ante la idea de hacer la llamada.

Lo cual era una _estupidez_. Esto era lo que había querido desde el principio. Tenía un novio que iba a ser perfecto con su familia durante el fin de semana de la boda. Estaba _aliviado_ de que todo eso hubiera acabado.

Sí. Aliviado. Esa era la palabra.

Derek decidió dejar de evitarlo, y cogió el teléfono para llamar a Stiles.

Stiles, como siempre, respondió a mitad del segundo timbre. "¡Derek! ¿Cómo te fue?  Buena cita? ¿Por lo menos un seis?"

Derek sacudió la cabeza ante las preguntas, permitiéndose un pequeño resoplido de diversión ya que Stiles no lo podía ver. "Sí. Buena. Genial, incluso. Danny es genial."

"Te lo dije." Stiles estaba probablemente sonriendo. Derek podía oírlo en su voz. "Pero sí, ¡eso es increíble! ¿Van a salir de nuevo?"

"Le pedí que fuera a la boda conmigo." ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño el decirle eso a Stiles? "Él dijo que sí. Vamos a salir a cenar mañana."

"Wow. Eso es... ¡eso es fantástico, Derek!" Dijo Stiles. "No más citas malas, ¿no?"

No más citas malas, era la verdad. No más citas malas y el encontrarse con gente que no conocía y haciendo trasnochadas, despotricando en llamadas telefónicas a Stiles sobre ellos. Era un alivio tener esa parte superada. "Sí, gracias a Dios. No sé qué voy a hacer con todo mi tiempo libre."

"¿Ponerte al día con tu lista de lectura? Tengo algunos cómics que sin duda debes _definitivamente_ tratar."

Derek hizo una mueca al teléfono. "Mi lista de lectura ya es lo bastante larga, gracias."

Por primera vez desde que se conocieran, el silencio al teléfono se estiró, incómodo y difícil de manejar.

"Entonces", dijo Stiles, después de lo que se sentía como siglos de silencio, "supongo que eso es todo. Has sido emparejado."

"Sí." La boca de Derek se sentía como ceniza. "Supongo que eso significa que tendrás tu video testimonial."

"Oh. Sí, no... no te preocupes por eso. Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien." Stiles se aclaró la garganta. "Mira, um, tengo otra reunión en seguida, así que tengo que dejarte. Puede llamar a Scott sobre las cosas de la cuenta, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo." Derek se sintió de repente entrar en pánico, aferrándose a su teléfono como si de alguna manera pudiera mantenerlos conectados. "Stiles."

"¿Yep?"

"Yo... No estuvo tan mal," admitió Derek. "Algo de esto fue divertido. Eres... eres bueno en esto."

 _Me divertí mucho contigo, te voy a extrañar_ , ¿por qué _diablos_ era eso tan difícil de decir?

"Gracias", dijo Stiles, pero su voz sonaba extrañamente plana. "Como sea. Realmente me tengo que ir. Buena suerte con Danny, ¿de acuerdo? Te veré en la boda."

Derek miró sorprendido al teléfono. "Espera, ¿qué? ¿Vas a la boda?"

Stiles resopló. "Sí, amigo. Lydia ha sido una de mis mejores amigas desde la preparatoria. Soy una de sus damas de honor. O el caballero de honor. No sé. Ella me consiguió una pajarita rosa y un chaleco."

"Suerte que no te puso una corona de flores", dijo Derek. "Eso es lo que Cora consiguió para Laura y Erica."

"Oh, _mierda_." Stiles sonaba horrorizado. "Dios, espero que Lydia no sacara de ello ninguna idea."

Derek pensó en Stiles usando una pajarita de color rosa y una corona de flores, y tuvo que meter la mano en su boca para no reírse. "Creo que te verías hermosa."

"Si te ríes de mí, idiota, juro por todo lo que es santo que te encontraré y pondré esa corona en tu cabeza tan pronto como termine la ceremonia."

"Solo inténtalo."

"Oh, _créeme_ , lo haré, yo—" Algo se cayó en el otro extremo de la línea, y Stiles maldijo. "Mierda, me tengo que ir. ¡Hasta luego!"

"Sí, hasta luego," dijo Derek, y luego su teléfono sonó con la llamada desconectada.

Se sentó y se quedó mirando el teléfono en sus manos, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que no sentía desconsolado con la idea de ya no ver más a Stiles regularmente, y fallando miserablemente.

***

Después de finalmente haber encontrado una cita, Derek esperaba que su vida se estableciera hasta la boda. En lugar de ello, las siguientes dos semanas pasaron en un torbellino. Dos de los escritores regulares de la revista se enfermaron, dejando a Derek y Kira como los únicos dos que podían tomar el relevo de los plazos. Después de seis meses de una planificación de boda perfectamente amistosa, Lydia estaba repentinamente en pie de guerra, y Derek tenía un oído lleno de Cora, Laura, _y_ Erica quejándose acerca de ello durante tres días seguidos.

Él y Danny tuvieron dos citas más, una cena a solas y una una cita doble con Boyd y Erica, de modo que Danny no tuviera que conocer a _todos_ los amigos y familiares de Derek a la vez. Fue mejor de lo que Derek podría haber esperado--Erica estuvo sorprendentemente bien comportada—, pero mientras que Boyd estuvo perfectamente agradable con Danny, miró a Derek con sospecha durante toda la cena.

"¿Qué?" exigió Derek, cuando Erica y Danny dejaron ambos la mesa para ir al baño.

Boyd se encogió de hombros. "Nada. Él es un buen tipo."

"Lo es," Derek estuvo de acuerdo.

"Sabes que Stiles va a estar en la boda, ¿verdad?"

Derek se movió en su asiento, repentinamente incómodo. "Lo sé. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada de esto?"

Boyd se frotó el pulgar por el puente de la nariz y le dio un familiar, largo suspiro. "Nada, hombre. Sólo... no seas un cretino, ¿de acuerdo?"

Derek no había estado nunca tan confundido en una conversación con Boyd. "No soy— ¿De dónde viene esto?"

Boyd apenas le dirigió una mirada plana y, luego sacudió la cabeza. "Olvídalo. Ya hablaremos más tarde."

Erica y Danny volvieron en ese momento, por supuesto, pagaron y se fueron por caminos separados. Derek decidió que sería mejor sólo poner el comentario de Boyd fuera de su mente. Además, él no iba a ser un cretino. ¿Por qué él sería un cretino con Danny? Danny era genial.

Pensó en preguntarle a Stiles —tal vez él tuviera una idea—, pero negó con la cabeza. Stiles no era más su casamentero. Stiles no era más su _nada_.

Ese recordatorio le dolía a Derek más de lo que quisiera admitir.

***

El primer paso en el Fin de Semana de Extravaganza de la Boda Hale-Martin (gracias, Erica) fue el ensayo general, al que Derek no tenía que asistir, y la cena de ensayo, a la que asistió. Con tantos miembros de la familia volando desde todo el país, Derek se había ofrecido hace meses para alojarse en un hotel y dejar que otra persona ocupara su dormitorio en la casa, teniendo en cuenta que sólo tenía que conducir dos horas para llegar allí. Decidió que había sido bendecido con una especie de intuición sobre el asunto, porque de esta manera él y Danny no se estarían quedando con toda su familia.

Tratar con todos ellos para la cena del ensayo, la boda y la recepción sería suficiente.

"Así que, además de mi mamá, papá, y hermanas, vas a conocer al esposo de Laura, Michael, y entonces el tío Peter y la tía Jen, y a mi prima Beth, y también a Isaac, quien es básicamente un hermano adoptivo— es una larga historia— "

Danny se rió. "Derek, tranquilo. Estoy seguro de que todo va a estar bien."

Contra todo pronóstico, lo estuvo. Danny se llevó de las mil maravillas con cada miembro de la familia de Derek, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando su mamá y Laura lo acorralaron con la clara intención de interrogarlo. Él mismo se libró fácilmente de las aperturas no-tan-sutiles (y suficientemente espeluznante) de Peter. Cora lo _adoraba_ , le dio Derek un exagerado pulgar hacia arriba y le perdonó por no decirle acerca de su "novio" por seis meses.

Stiles no estaba allí. Derek estaba extrañamente decepcionado cuando descubrió eso, y luego se pateó a sí mismo por estar decepcionado cuando el conjunto "Tengo un novio y él no es un imbécil total" iba mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado que iría, de vuelta a cuando le dijo a Cora que llevaría a alguien para su boda.

De hecho, el único problema en toda la cena de ensayo fue cuando Cora lo agarró por el brazo y lo arrastró por el pasillo.

Por un breve momento, Derek estuvo aterrorizado de que lo hubiera descubierto. "¿Cora? ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó, esperando no delatar nada con su voz.

Sus ojos oscuros estaban extrañamente salvajes. "Necesito tu ayuda."

"¿Qué necesitas?" Derek puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. "¿Estás bien? ¿Está Lydia bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tengo que sacarte de aquí?"

La mirada salvaje en los ojos de Cora se suavizó, y ella sonrió. "Oh, Dios mío, _no_ , cálmate. Pero me alegra saber qué harías eso por mí."

"Eres mi hermanita", dijo Derek. "Haría cualquier cosa por ti."

"¡Genial!" Cora dijo alegremente. _Demasiado_ alegremente. "¿Puedes dar un discurso mañana en la recepción?"

La mandíbula de Derek se cayó. “ _¿Qué?_ Cora, ¡no puedo dar un discurso! ¡Pensé que Laura iba a hacerlo!"

Cora abrazó a sí misma y se encogió de hombros. "Ella no puede, y me pidió— le dije que estaba bien, que no tenía que hacerlo. ¿Pero puedes hacerlo tú, por favor? ¿Por favor?"

"¿Por qué no puede Laura hacerlo?" Derek sabía que sonaba petulante, pero no le importaba. Él amaba a su hermana pequeña, pero odiaba estar de pie delante de multitudes y hablar, sobre todo estar de pie delante de una multitud y hablar acerca del amor.

Cora abrió mucho los ojos, suplicante. "Ella me pidió que no lo dijera. No está lista para hablar de ello, ¿sabes? Pero probablemente va a tener que saltarse la recepción. Toda esa _comida_ , tú sabes."

"¿La comida? ¿Por qué en el mundo la comida...?" Derek captó la mirada significativa que Cora le estaba dando, recordó cómo Laura se había desaparecido antes de la comida que estaban teniendo antes, y todo hizo clic en su cabeza. "Oh, Dios mío, _¿está embarazada?_ "

"¡Shh!" Cora lo hizo callar, pero sus ojos brillaban. "Ella no quería decir nada porque era mi fin de semana, pero ella y Michael van a decirle a todo el mundo cuando Lydia y yo regresemos de nuestra luna de miel. Sin embargo, el punto sigue en pie. Ella no va a estar en la recepción, así que, ¿puedes tú _por favor_ dar el discurso en su lugar? ¿Por mí? ¿Por tus dos hermanas? "

Derek gruñó y se pasó la mano por la cara, y luego abrazó fuerte a Cora. "Está bien. _Está bien_. Lo haré."

Cora chilló y le echó los brazos al cuello. "Eres el mejor. Te debo una. Probablemente puedes sólo leer su discurso si quieres. Sé que tiene tarjetas con notas.”

Derek gruñó, tratando de sonar apagado, pero en realidad estaba demasiado feliz por sus dos hermanas como para quejarse mucho.

Cora se apartó y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. "Realmente me gusta Danny, por cierto."

"¿Ah, sí?" Derek se relajó con alivio. "Bien. Me alegro. A mi también."

"Lo sé, tonto." Cora le sacó la lengua. "Lo puedo notar. Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien."

 _No tienes ni idea_ , pensó Derek, pero lo mantuvo para sí mismo. "Sí, yo también."

"Quiero decir, yo _había_ estado planeando emparejarte con uno de los amigos de Lydia, pero me alegro de que no tuviera que hacer eso."

"¿Tú _estabas qué_?" Derek la empujó hacia atrás. "¿Ibas a emparejarme con uno de los amigos de tu esposa?"

"Oh, no es como si no lo conocieras." Cora hizo un gesto con la mano. "O por lo menos probablemente te acuerdes de él. Tal vez. Nosotros sólo estuvimos juntos en la preparatoria un año antes de que te graduaras, pero él estaba en el equipo JV de lacrosse. ¿Stiles Stilinski? Él es—"

El oír el nombre fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. "¿Stiles?" repitió Derek con voz ronca.

"¡Oh!" Cora parecía sorprendida. "¿Así que lo recuerdas?"

"Él es amigo de Erica", dijo Derek, lo cual era total y completamente cierto y no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el porqué conocía a Stiles.

"Sí, Lydia pensó que ustedes podrían estar bien juntos. Pero entonces," Cora le dio un codazo, "te fuiste y encontraste un novio sin decirle a ninguno de nosotros. Estoy tan orgullosa. Un poco irritada porque no conseguí hacer de casamentera _para_ un casamentero, pero por lo demás orgullosa." Su frente se arrugó. "¿Estás bien? Te ves raro."

Derek le dirigió una mirada que esperaba que trasmitiera su disgusto. "Raro. Me veo raro. Gracias, Cora. Sólo por eso, no voy a dar el discurso de mañana."

"¡Aw!" Cora prácticamente se colgó a él. "Lo siento, lo siento, ¿por favor hazlo aún, si?"

Derek rodó los ojos e hizo un intento a medias para quitársela de encima, pero al menos había conseguido distraerla de preguntar algo más acerca de él.

Derek tomaría esa oportunidad.

 

***

 

(No olviden pasarse por [aquí](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4067176) para visitar la historia original y hacerle saber a la autora cuánto les ha gustado :D se lo merece y yo lo apreciaría mucho. Graciaaas.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y, ¿qué les pareció, eh? Si llegan a ver más errores de lo normal les pido me dispensen, no ando bien de salud y veo las letras algo enrevesadas. Como sea, me gustaría saber sus opiniones y/o reacciones ante este par de tórtolos ciegos.  
> Si hasta Boyd sabe que se desean, vamos (?)  
> Aunque Boyd siempre lo sabe todo, hmm... NO divago más, les deseo una linda tarde y les traeré el último capítulo lo más pronto posible. Cuídense y abríguense bien.  
> Nos leemos o/


	5. Mira a Derek enamorarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey, ojalá que la espera no haya sido demasiada larga, no he tenido tanto tiempo para dedicarle como quisiera. Aquí tienen, pues, el desenlace de esta romcom que nos demuestra que incluso las personas 'aburridas' tenemos el chance de encontrar a alguien que pueda amarnos del modo en que somos. 
> 
> Les dejo leer, nos leemos abajo.
> 
> ¡Que lo disfruten!

La boda fue preciosa. No es como que Derek hubiera esperado algo distinto, dada la cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo que Lydia había puesto en la planificación, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra cosa completamente distinta el verlo. Pero él estaba prestando mucha menos atención a la decoración y mucha más atención a lo feliz que Cora se veía, inquieta en su traje gris, con la sonrisa más grande que Derek había visto jamás en su rostro.

Pero aún así, seguía mirando furtivamente a Stiles, de pie a un lado de Lydia en el altar con la prometida corbata rosa y chaleco, pero sin la corona de flores. El corazón de Derek daba un vuelco cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en él, y tuvo que obligarse a mirar hacia otro lado. Él estaba con Danny. Danny, quién le sonreía beatíficamente y miraba la ceremonia sin una preocupación en el mundo, sin tener idea de que su cita no podía apartar los ojos de otro hombre.

Derek le lanzó una mirada culpable a Boyd, quien estaba sentado a su otro lado, pero Boyd no había apartado sus ojos de Erica ya que ella ya había tomado su lugar entre Laura y Isaac como uno de los asistentes de Cora. Bien. Derek no se sentía particularmente de ánimo como para tratar con la mirada juzgadora que habría recibido inevitablemente.

Pero entonces Lydia y Cora se tomaron de la mano, y repitieron sus votos, y... La única palabra en la que Derek podía pensar para describir el rostro de su hermana pequeña era _incandescente_. Frente a él, su mamá se secó los ojos con un pañuelo de papel y sollozó.

Las lágrimas pinchaban sus ojos, y Derek agachó la cabeza.

“Se puso jodidamente polvoriento aquí, de repente," Boyd murmuró a su lado.

Derek resopló una carcajada. "Dímelo a mí."

Cuando se sintió con el valor suficiente para mirar a su hermana otra vez, Derek levantó la cabeza, sólo para encontrarse con los ojos de Stiles. Su primer instinto fue mirar hacia otro lado tan rápido como pudiera, pero el contacto con sus ojos lo golpeó como un puñetazo, y Derek casi podría haber jadeado ante la sensación.

No se atrevía a romper el contacto, no cuando Stiles tenía la mirada fija en él, una expresión en su rostro que Derek no podía descifrar. O tal vez simplemente no quería descifrarla.

Fue de repente muy, muy difícil el respirar.

Alguien entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, y Derek miró a Danny, quien le sonrió. No dijo una palabra, simplemente apretó los dedos de Derek de nuevo.

Derek se obligó a sonreír de vuelta, pero su mente aún estaba conmocionada por ése solo encuentro visual con Stiles.

Dios. Boyd estaba en lo cierto. Él era un idiota.

El oficiante pronunció a Cora y Lydia casadas justo en ese momento, y el beso y las aclamaciones de la multitud reunida tuvieron a Derek poniendo sus propios problemas a un lado por unos pocos momentos.

Agarró a Boyd tan pronto todos habían salido del santuario. "Soy un idiota."

La mirada nada impresionada que Boyd le dio le dijo a Derek que tenía que ser más específico.

"Yo... Stiles," dijo Derek sin poder hacer nada más, y Boyd soltó un quejido.

"Felicitaciones por al fin ponerte al día con el resto de nosotros", dijo Boyd. "Lo repito: No seas un cretino."

"Estoy aquí con _Danny_ ", dijo Derek, porque no estaba seguro de que Boyd comprendiera la gravedad de la situación.

Boyd le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Sí, sigue recordándote eso. Y ahora, voy a agarrar a mi prometida y a dirigirme a la recepción, porque no soy tan tonto como para llegar a una boda con alguien de quien no estoy enamorado."

 _"¿Amor?"_  Repitió Derek, algo tontamente, pero Boyd ya se alejaba. Él no podía estar... Eso era _imposible_... Sólo se conocían hacía menos de un _mes_ , eso no era—

Danny apareció junto a su hombro justo entonces. "Hey, ¿pasa algo malo?"

 _Sí. No. No lo sé_. Derek puso una sonrisa una vez más y pasó su brazo por la cintura de Danny. "Todo está bien. Vamos, debemos llegar a la recepción."

"Buen plan." Danny le acarició el hombro. "¿Estás listo para dar tu discurso?"

Derek se congeló. _Mierda_.

***

La recepción era en un club de campo a pocos minutos de la iglesia, y Derek logró mantener sus pensamientos ocupados con la preocupación de su discurso durante todo el camino e incluso al pasar por la línea de buffet para la cena. Tenía las fichas de Laura (que ella le había dado con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo agradecido la noche anterior) y había hecho algunos cambios, pero su estómago todavía se retorcía en nudos. _Odiaba_ los discursos, odiaba hablar en público, y era _el día de la boda_ de Cora. No quería arruinarlo.

Él iba a arruinarlo.

Boyd se sentó junto a él y deslizó una copa sobre la mesa. "Bebe eso antes de pasar allí. Luces como si fueras a desmayarte."

Derek lo miró enojado sobre las fichas que estaba revisando, pero tomó la copa y la bebió. Y luego tosió, porque su garganta estaba en _llamas_. "¿Qué demonios acabas de darme?"

El rostro de Boyd ni siquiera se inmutó. "Jack y Coca-Cola. Énfasis en el Jack."

Derek continuó frunciendo el ceño. "Eres un amigo terrible."

Danny se sentó a su otro lado. "¿Sabes que hay barra libre?"

Derek levantó la copa de _casi_ veneno que Boyd le había dado. "Eso explica el licor fuerte."

Boyd tomó un sorbo de su propia cerveza. "No, la lectura en pánico de tarjetas de notas explica el licor fuerte."

"No te preocupes tanto sobre ello", dijo Danny. "Vas a estar bien. Tú amas a tu hermana. Vas a hacer un gran trabajo."

Boyd asintió, y ellos brindaron justo en frente de la cara de Derek.

Nada de eso ayudó a sus nervios. "Ninguno de _ustedes_ tienen en realidad que ponerse de pie y hablar delante de" Derek miró a su alrededor, "doscientas personas."

Boyd dio un golpecito a las fichas con la botella de cerveza. "No te centres tanto en éstas. Sólo tienes que hablar desde el corazón. Vas a estar bien."

No sería bueno apuñalar a su mejor amigo con el pequeño agitador copa de plástico, pero Derek todavía tuvo que convencerse a sí mismo de no intentarlo.

La fiesta de la boda llegó poco después, y Derek se lanzó de nuevo a sus fichas. Si estaba pensando en su discurso, no estaba pensando en Stiles, y el discurso era el menor de esos dos males ahora mismo.

Dio otro sorbo, uno más largo, a su bebida, y de mala gana admitió que Boyd había sido inteligente al agarrarlo para él.

Boyd y Danny le picaron con el dedo mientras que miraba a Cora y Lydia cortar el pastel, y luego mientras la hermana de Lydia, Maddie, dio su propio discurso de dama de honor, divertido y conmovedor. Derek no podía dejar de mirar a Stiles, viendo cómo echaba hacia atrás la cabeza y se reía con todo su cuerpo, cómo se estiraba para apretar el brazo de Lydia y darle una sonrisa afectuosa.

El estómago de Derek se apretó de nuevo, y se tragó toda su bebida. Los nervios sobre el discurso. Eso es tenía que ser.

Tan pronto como terminó Maddie, fue el turno de Derek. La única cosa que realmente escuchó fue al MC llamándolo por su nombre, y luego vio a Cora agitando la mano en su dirección con entusiasmo, y se puso de pie para hacer su camino hacia el micrófono.

Esta había sido una idea terrible. Iba a meter la pata, y Cora iba a lamentar incluso el haberle pedido hacerlo.

Sus dedos temblaban en las fichas, y por un momento, ni siquiera podía leer las palabras escritas en ellas.

Su primer instinto, extrañamente, fue a buscar a Stiles con la mirada, sentado en la mesa de delante junto a Cora y Lydia, mirándole con expectación. Stiles le sonrió, una cosa pequeña, privada, y Derek se sintió como si fueran las únicas dos personas en la habitación.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus fichas –las fichas de Laura—, y pensó en el consejo de Boyd.

_Sólo tienes que hablar desde el corazón._

Derek respiró profundamente y dobló las fichas. "Hace tres años, Cora regresó a casa después de una cita con una amiga suya de la preparatoria, luciendo como si hubiera sido golpeada por un camión. Le pregunté qué le pasaba, y ella dijo: 'Voy a pasar el resto de mi vida con Lydia Martin.'"

La multitud rió suavemente ante eso, y Derek esperó a que se callaran antes de continuar.

"Unos meses más tarde, cuando conocí a Lydia y vi la forma en que eran cuando estaban juntas, me di cuenta de que tenía razón.

"Todos nosotros tenemos relaciones en nuestro pasado sobre las que preferimos no pensar, citas que nos hacen estremecernos, cuyo único factor redentor es que se vuelven una gran anécdota después. Y cuando atraviesas eso es como... como el infierno. Es un asco, y todo lo que quieres hacer sólo es superarlo. Y pasas noches preguntándote por qué te molestas, por qué te estás poniendo a ti mismo a través de toda esa tortura.

"Y entonces," Derek respiró hondo, "conoces a una persona que es diferente. Te encuentras con alguien que te mira a los ojos y te dice que eres digno de ser amado y, por primera vez, lo crees. Ellos ven toda la mierd—cosas que odias acerca de ti mismo y de alguna manera hacen que sea menos importante. Ellos hacen que sea algo bueno que seas de la forma que eres, y todo simplemente..." Derek se fue apagando, encontrando a sus ojos revoloteando sobre Stiles. "Simplemente encaja," finalizó.

"Y estoy feliz de que mi hermanita haya encontrado eso." Levantó su copa y esperó que nadie notara su mano temblorosa. "Cora, Lydia, esto es por ustedes. Y felicitaciones. Las quiero a ambas."

Derek se tambaleó de vuelta a su asiento con el sonido de los aplausos, sintiéndose un poco como si hubiera sido golpeado en la cabeza con una dos-por-cuatro.

 _Estoy enamorado de Stiles._ _Estoy ENAMORADO DE STILES._

Estaba muy consciente de que era un idiota, pero todo esto parecía conducir ese punto fuera de su cráneo. Él no podía demostrarlo ahora, no en presencia de su familia y con Danny sentado justo a su lado. Sólo tendría que esperar hasta que volvieran a la ciudad, rompería con Danny tan suavemente como pudiera, y luego iría a buscar a Stiles y esperaría no haber arruinado por completo todas sus posibilidades.

Por supuesto, ese plan duró hasta que se sentó y Danny se volvió hacia él, luciendo extrañamente serio.

"No estabas hablando de mí, ¿verdad?" preguntó Danny en voz baja.

Se necesitaron dos salidas en falso antes de que Derek consiguiera hablar, e incluso entonces, lo único que podía decir era "lo siento."

Para su sorpresa, Danny no parecía enojado o herido o incluso resignado. Él sólo se acercó más a Derek y señaló con la cabeza hacia la mesa principal. "Bueno. Dime que ese tipo rubio es ambos, soltero y gay, y todo será perdonado."

Derek siguió el movimiento de su cabeza, confundido, y sofocó una risa cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba hablando Danny. "Ése es Isaac, es pansexual, y sí, está bastante soltero."

Los ojos de Danny adquirieron un brillo intrigante. "Hm. Parece que tengo el corazón roto. Creo que él sería muy útil en su reparación."

Derek se rió entonces. "Créeme, Isaac estaría feliz de ayudar. Le enviaré para acá."

"Te lo agradezco", dijo Danny, y le tendió la mano. "Oye, buena suerte, ¿de acuerdo? Stiles nunca lo admitirá, pero ama los grandes gestos románticos."

Derek estrechó la mano de Danny mientras sentía su cara arder. "¿Lo sabe todo el mundo?"

Danny se rió entre dientes. "Sólo las personas que los conocen bien a ambos, creo."

"Buena suerte a ti también", dijo Derek.

Se alejó, haciendo su camino a lo largo del borde de la pista de baile hasta que atrapó el brazo de Isaac. "Hey, Isaac."

Isaac frunció el ceño. "¿Sí?"

“Estoy rompiendo con mi cita y necesito que vayas consolarlo."

La mandíbula de Isaac se cayó, y luego miró de Derek a Danny y viceversa. "Me siento como si debiera golpearte," Isaac apoyó una mano en su hombro, "pero también me siento como si tuviera que ir inmediatamente a consolarlo con todas las partes de mi cuerpo."

Derek lo empujó suavemente hacia la mesa. "Creo que a él le gustaría mucho."

Esperó el tiempo suficiente para ver a Isaac sacar una silla y sentarse junto a Danny, y luego Derek volvió su atención a la mesa delante, buscando a Stiles.

Stiles, que ya no estaba allí.

Derek escaneó la multitud, con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero no vio a Stiles por ninguna parte. No estaba en la pista de baile, ni en la línea de buffet, ni en el bar.

 _Mierda_.

Derek vio a Scott de pie cerca de la barra y se directo hacia él. "¿Has visto a Stiles?" Preguntó, tratando de parecer indiferente y fallando miserablemente.

O Scott no se dio cuenta, o decidió evitar los sentimientos de Derek y no comentar. "¡Sí! Salió por un poco de aire. Dijo que estaría de vuelta en seguida. Oh ¡hey! ¿Ya has conocido a Allison?"

"Tan pronto como regrese, te lo prometo", dijo Derek. "¡Gracias!"

Se abrió paso entre la gente, tratando de evitar chocar con ellos, pero aún así encontrándose en el extremo receptor de más de un par de miradas molestas. Se disculpó lo mejor que pudo y siguió su camino.

En el exterior, el aire era fresco y limpio, más fresco de lo esperado, pero de nuevo, era de noche y la primavera no se había convertido totalmente en verano todavía. Derek buscó en el estacionamiento, el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente en el pecho, y vio la silueta de una figura solitaria bajo un árbol, descansando en un banco de piedra.

Incluso desde donde estaba, Derek reconoció la postura decaída de Stiles. Eso hizo que se le estrujara el corazón.

Arrastró su coraje, deseando tener una bebida que le ayudara con eso, y se acercó a él.

Derek acababa de pasar el lado del aparcamiento, yendo sobre la hierba entre él y el árbol, cuando la cabeza de Stiles se levantó de pronto, y saltó fuera del banquillo como si hubiera sido electrocutado. Retrocedió y alzó las manos. "Oh, no. No, no, no."

Derek se detuvo, su corazón cayendo en picado hacia su estómago. Ése _no_ no era un buen comienzo. "Stiles—"

" _No._ " Stiles apuntó un dedo tembloroso hacia él. "No, tú no puedes hacer esto. Tú estás aquí con _Danny_ , por el amor de Dios, y él es uno de mis mejores amigos, ¡y tú no puedes simplemente— _mirarme_ de esa manera y decir cosas como esas cuando estás aquí con alguien más! "

Un centenar de diferentes respuestas golpearon su mente, cada una exigiendo ser pronunciada primero, pero la que salió fue: "Danny está con Isaac en este mismo momento."

Stiles parpadeó mirándole, boqueando como un pez. "Él está… _¿qué?_ ” Dijo finalmente, su voz adquiriendo un tono peligroso.

Derek no había pensado que fuera posible para él para arruinarlo aún más, pero claramente había estado equivocado. "No, no— él se dio cuenta de que a mi realmente no me gustaba de ese modo. Que no nos gustábamos de ese modo. Me pidió que le presentara a Isaac. Así que eso hice." Metió las manos en los bolsillos y exhaló bruscamente, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en algún orden. "No era— yo no debería haber—"

Stiles siguió mirándolo fijamente, desconcertantemente tranquilo.

La palabras de Derek se detuvieron de pronto, su valentía huyendo en la noche, y de repente lo único que quería era estar en _cualquier_ otro sitio. Había sido inútil esperar que Stiles devolviera sus sentimientos, y él fue el mayor idiota por pensar que era siquiera posible.

Bajó la mirada al suelo y se alejó. "No importa. No es nada."

Apenas había dado un paso hacia su coche cuando una mano se envolvió alrededor de su brazo, tirando de él hasta detenerlo.

"No", dijo Stiles nuevo. "Nada de huir. Huir es malo. ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué has venido aquí?"

Stiles no estaba sosteniéndolo tan firmemente; Derek podía sacudirse fácilmente su brazo e irse. Pero no lo hizo. No podía.

Stiles le apretó el brazo con suavidad. "Derek".

"He pasado casi diez años odiando la idea de estar en una relación," dijo finalmente, en voz tan baja que no estaba seguro de que Stiles lo escuchara. "Y la primera vez que no lo odié fue estando en esa cita contigo. Simplemente... me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de lo que eso significaba."

"Y ¿qué significa?" Preguntó Stiles.

Derek tiró de su brazo entonces, pero sólo para que pudiera girar y enfrentarse Stiles. "Yo— Me gustas", dijo, y se sintió como hacer estallar una burbuja dentro de sí mismo, tanto un alivio como un terror inmenso el dejarlo salir. "Y... Sé que no sientes lo mismo. Yo sé que era sólo una cita de práctica para ti, y es probable que tengas que hacerlo con todos tus clientes en algún momento, pero—"

"Oh por _Dios._ "

Stiles agarró la chaqueta del traje de Derek por las solapas y lo arrastró más cerca. Derek casi no tuvo oportunidad de registrar el movimiento antes de que los labios de Stiles estuvieran sobre los suyos.

Derek se congeló.

Stiles lo estaba _besando a él_. Cálido y suave y gentil y—

Stiles se echó hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño. "No he leído eso mal, ¿verdad?"

Derek se apresuró a poner a su cerebro de nuevo en línea, y agarró los codos de Stiles para mantenerlo cerca. "No. No, no lo hiciste. Yo sólo... no creí que..."

"Sí, lo escuché." Stiles se rió suavemente en el espacio entre ellos. "¿En serio creíste que llevo a todos mis clientes a citas de práctica?"

Derek se encogió de hombros. "¿Sí?"

"Tú…" Stiles negó con la cabeza. " _No_ , yo no hago eso por todo mundo. Y si lo hiciera, no los llevaría a _Joy’s_ , oh Dios mío. Yo sólo hago eso por estúpidamente atractivos, adorablemente torpes nerds que son tan _increíblemente_ ajenos a su propio encanto que me dan ganas de apuñalarme a mí mismo en la cara."

Había muchas más palabras allí, pero el cerebro de Derek se aferraban a _atractivo_ y _adorable_ y _encanto_. "¿Te gusto?" No podía mantener la incredulidad fuera de su voz.

Stiles dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Derek, sus hombros temblando de risa apenas contenida. Derek se sentía fuera de balance, como si hubiera sido arrojado a la parte más profunda de una piscina sin ningún tipo de dispositivo de flotación, y lo único que podía hacer era frotar las manos arriba y abajo por los brazos de Stiles.

"Sí," dijo Stiles finalmente, levantando la cabeza y sonriéndole a Derek. "Sí, me gustas. Tú, completo _idiota_."

Supuso que debería estar irritado por el nombre, pero Stiles estaba sonriendo de manera tan brillante que era difícil estar de todo excepto aturdido. "Oh," dijo Derek.

"Sí, _oh_." Stiles se inclinó hacia adelante, sólo un pelo,  sólo lo suficiente para que su aliento rozara la piel de Derek. "¿Te importa si te beso de nuevo?"

Involuntariamente, los ojos de Derek bajaron hasta la boca de Stiles, y su aliento se detuvo por un momento. "No, yo— Me gustaría eso. El besarte."

"Bueno", dijo Stiles, y cerró la distancia entre ellos de nuevo.

Esta vez, Derek estaba preparado para ello, o por lo menos, tan preparado como podía estarlo para los labios de Stiles deslizándose sobre los suyos, un poco menos suave esta vez, pero no menos gentil, sólo más seguro de ser bienvenido. Eso envió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, el mismo cosquilleo que había sentido cuando Stiles había besado sus nudillos, sólo que agravado mil veces más.

Sus manos viajaron de los brazos de Stiles a su cintura por voluntad propia, pero Derek aprovechó la oportunidad para tirar de él más cerca, y gimió cuando los brazos de Stiles hicieron su camino alrededor de su cuello. Derek se hundió en el beso, en el zumbido en su piel dondequiera que él y Stiles se tocaran.

Cuando se apartó de mala gana para tomar aire, Derek besó cada lunar en la mandíbula de Stiles. "¿Hey, Stiles?"

"¿Sí?"

Stiles sonaba tan aturdido como se sentía Derek. La idea le hizo sonreír. "Para que lo sepas... es un poco más que ‘gustar’. Mis sentimientos," añadió torpemente.

Stiles sonrió, pequeño y afectuoso, y Derek lo sintió sacudirse en su corazón y asentarse allí. Dios, estaba _tan_ perdido.

"Sí." Stiles besó la comisura de su boca. "Lo mismo por aquí."

***

Menos de una hora más tarde, Derek se tambaleaba hacia la puerta de su habitación de hotel, tratando de abrirla mientras mantenía ambas manos y su boca sobre Stiles. Se estrelló contra la puerta del baño y maldijo, más por el choque contra la misma que por cualquier dolor real, y Stiles se echó a reír, sus dedos largos se clavaban en los hombros de Derek en un esfuerzo por mantenerse en una posición vertical.

"Cállate" gruñó Derek, pero era difícil ponerle mucha irritación a su voz cuando estaba hablando desde el cuello de Stiles, tratando de hacerse camino bajo el duro cuello de su camisa de vestir.

"Tú cállate", dijo Stiles, y se agarró al trasero de Derek. "¿Hay alguna posibilidad de ser interrumpidos?"

"No." Derek apartó la pajarita rosa de Stiles y la arrojó por la habitación antes de embestir contra su camisa y chaleco. "Danny se está quedando con Isaac esta noche. La habitación es toda nuestra."

Stiles buscó a tientas el cinturón de Derek y consiguió desabrocharlo. " _Fantástico._ "

No dijeron mucho más después de eso; Derek estaba demasiado concentrado en conseguir _quitar_ la ropa de Stiles y conseguir poner su boca en cada pulgada de piel pálida que podía. Mentalmente catalogaba cada una de las reacciones de Stiles: la risa sin aliento cuando los dedos de Derek bailaron a través de sus costillas, el gemido bajo cuando Derek mordisqueó su cuello, el gemido necesitado cuando Derek pasó el pulgar sobre sus pezones. Cada ruido iba directo a su entrepierna, la cual en realidad ya estaba dolorosamente tensa contra la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Era más que perfecto. _Stiles_ era más que perfecto.

Derek se quitó los zapatos y los pantalones y tiró a Stiles en la cama antes de inclinarse hacia él para un beso rápido, obsceno.

"No tienes" jadeó Stiles, " _ni_ idea de hace cuánto tiempo he querido hacer esto."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Preguntó Derek.

"Probablemente desde la primera vez que entraste en mi oficina, siendo un completo imbécil."

Derek gruñó un poco. "No era _tan_ así un imbécil."

Stiles se rió, repentina y duramente, y hundió sus uñas por la espalda de Derek. "Amigo, lo eras. Lo eras bastante. Quiero decir, lo entiendo ahora, pero en ése entonces yo sólo quería _sexodiarte_ intensamente."

Derek presionó su cara en el cuello de Stiles. "¿Todavía quieres sexodiarme intensamente?"

"Mm, hay mucho menos odio en ello justo ahora, déjame decirte." Stiles lo besó de nuevo, esa lengua inteligente haciendo a Derek ver estrellas. "¿Los condones y el lubricante?"

Derek hizo un ademán de ir hacia la mesa de noche, cuando recordó que no estaba en su casa. Dejó caer su cabeza junto a la de Stiles y maldijo. " _Joder_."

"¿Qué?"

"Yo tampoco tengo _ninguno_."

Stiles se atragantó. "Oh, Dios mío, ¿estás hablando en serio?"

Derek gruñó y trató de enterrar su cara aún más en la almohada. " _Sí_. Yo no planeaba— ni siquiera— no empaqué—“

Estaba tan acostumbrado a empacar para un viaje solo que ni siquiera se le había _ocurrido_ traer nada. Y ahora tenía Stiles allí, y Stiles estaba...

Stiles estaba riendo y acariciando el cabello de Derek. "Está bien, hombre. Tendremos solamente que... _improvisar_."

Coló una mano entre ellos y movió sus dedos, recorriendo la longitud del miembro de Derek. Derek ni siquiera reconoció el ruido que hizo. " _Dios_ , Stiles."

"¿Te gusta mi improvisación?"

Derek podía _escuchar_ la maldita sonrisa en su voz, y levantó la cabeza fuera de la almohada para ver a Stiles mirándolo con los más intensos ojos de ven-y-fóllame que Derek había visto jamás.

Stiles lo acarició de nuevo, y las caderas de Derek se sacudieron hacia adelante, con los brazos temblando ahora por el esfuerzo de mantenerse a sí mismo levantado. "Detente."

"¿Qué?" El rostro de Stiles se cayó. "¿Hice algo—?"

Derek le dio un beso rápido y se sentó de nuevo. "Siéntate y dame tu mano."

Stiles frunció el ceño, pero lo hizo. "¿Para qué quieres mi mano—?"

Derek agarró su muñeca y lamió la palma de su mano enteramente hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Los ojos de Stiles se agrandaron y su boca se abrió. “Mierda, me lleva la grandísima hij—"

Derek continuó lamiendo su camino sobre la palma y dedos de Stiles, disfrutando de las respiraciones entrecortadas y los pequeños gimoteos que Stiles realizaba con cada golpe de la lengua de Derek. Metió dos dedos en su boca, succionándolos, dejando que sus mejillas se hundieran con el movimiento, y Stiles maldijo con tanta vehemencia que Derek tuvo que luchar contra una sonrisa.

"Eres una amenaza", dijo Stiles con voz ronca. "Diabólico. Me voy a venir en cinco segundos y será toda culpa tuya."

Derek pasó la lengua por la punta de cada uno de los dedos de Stiles. "Ése es más o menos el plan, ¿no es así?"

Stiles entrecerró los ojos. "Oh, _así_ será."

Derek sintió sus cejas subir, pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, Stiles envolvió su mano completamente lamida alrededor de su miembro y la movió arriba-abajo sin piedad. Todo lo que Derek podía hacer era aferrarse a él y maldecir, sus caderas sacudiéndose contra el puño de Stiles, todo su cuerpo prácticamente en llamas por el contacto.

Hizo un ademán de tomar el miembro de Stiles, pero Stiles atrapó su muñeca y lo besó con fuerza. "No." Presionó una línea de besos contra la mandíbula de Derek. "Quiero ver como caes poco a poco."

Derek lo fulminó con la mirada y abrió la boca para discutirlo, y entonces Stiles giró su mano levemente, y lo único que salió fue un gemido necesitado.

"Sí, eso está bien", Stiles murmuró contra su piel. "Déjame escucharlo. Apuesto a que te ves tan jodidamente bien cuando te vienes, oh Dios mío, quiero verlo. No puedo follarte en el colchón por el momento, pero cuando lo haga—"

En su mente apareció esa imagen, la de Stiles sosteniéndolo hacia abajo y enterrándose dentro suyo, y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para empujar a Derek al límite. Tiró de Stiles y lo besó mientras se venía todo sobre las manos y el estómago de Stiles.

Derek tuvo que romper el beso para respirar y maldecir, mientras que Stiles se reía suavemente y le frotaba un par de veces más antes de finalmente dejarlo ir.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera moverse demasiado lejos, Derek pasó la mano por el lío en su estómago y luego tomó el aún duro miembro de Stiles en ella. Valió la pena por la forma en que los ojos de Stiles se abrieron y él dejó escapar un entrecortado " _Derek_ ".

Derek apoyó la frente contra el hombro de Stiles y lo acarició allí, arrastrando perezosamente el puño hacia arriba y hacia abajo hasta que Stiles estaba quejándose y retorciéndose contra él.

"Maldita sea, Derek, más rápido, esto es una _tortura_ , tú, idiota."

"Pensé que no querías venirte en cinco segundos", dijo Derek contra su piel.

Stiles se agarró a sus hombros y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, pero Derek puso su mano libre en contra de él para mantenerlo en su lugar. Stiles se quejó de nuevo, necesitado y frustrado. "Eres el peor, oh Dios mío, no tengo ni idea de por qué te quiero."

La palabra lo golpeó tan fuerte como un golpe físico, y Derek detuvo el movimiento de su mano y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Stiles directo a los ojos. "¿Qué?"

Stiles parpadeó aturdido, sus ojos despejándose rápido mientras parecía darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. "Oh. Yo, uh—"

"¿En serio quisiste decir lo que dijiste?" Preguntó Derek.

Durante dos latidos que duraron demasiado, Stiles se limitó a mirarlo. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Uh, creo que lo hice."

Derek se lanzó hacia delante y lo besó, moviendo su mano ahora más rápido y tragándose los pequeños ruidos de sorpresa y deseo que Stiles hizo en respuesta. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Stiles se pegara contra él y se viniera con un grito, dejando caliente y pegajosa la mano de Derek.

Se hundió en Derek, Derek frotó su espalda y los dos se recostaron en la cama, finalmente dejándose descender de la cima post-orgasmo y disfrutando de la sensación.

Todo estuvo tranquilo durante unos treinta segundos.

"Así que, ¿supongo que el entusiasta beso significa que te sientes de una manera similar?" Preguntó Stiles. "O tal vez, al menos, no te molesta que haya dicho algo que probablemente no debería haber dicho durante un mes más por lo menos, porque en realidad no hemos ni siquiera estado en una cita real—"

Derek puso su mano limpia sobre la boca de Stiles. "Sí, hemos estado en una. Y sí," su voz se suavizó, "me siento de una manera similar."

A pesar de que no podía ver la boca de Stiles, Derek pudo sentir la sonrisa que se extendió bajo su mano. "¿Eso significa que me puedo quedar aquí esta noche?"

"Tú puedes quedarte más tiempo que sólo esta noche."

La sonrisa de Stiles se hizo aún más amplia. "Fantástico."

***

Derek esperaba que el golpeteo que escuchó a la mañana siguiente se pudiera atribuir a un dolor de cabeza, pero en realidad no había bebido mucho en la recepción. Además, estaba bastante seguro de que una resaca no estaría gritando su nombre.

Se liberó del agarre de Stiles (recibiendo un gruñido, una protesta medio despierta), se puso un par de boxers y una camiseta sin mangas, y se pasó las manos por el pelo y la cara, con la esperanza de quitar cualquier fluido que pudiera haberse secado allí.

Eso era probablemente lo mejor que iba a conseguir en ese momento, de todos modos.

Derek abrió la puerta y trató de enfocar dos veces antes de ver a su hermana de pie allí. "¿Cora?" Se frotó los ojos, seguro de que estaba viendo cosas. "Pensé que tú y Lydia estaban—"

Cora le interrumpió con un movimiento de su mano. "Lydia está empacando nuestras cosas y no tenemos que estar fuera de la ciudad durante otras dos horas más, por lo menos." Se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada. "No viniste a la recepción anoche."

El estómago de Derek se retorció.

"De hecho, tampoco lo hizo Stiles."

"Cora—"

Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo peligroso. "¿Engañaste a tu novio en _mi boda_ , Derek?"

"¡Cora, _no_!" Dios, esto había llegado _más allá_ de su alcance. "¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Entonces, ¿te importaría explicar exactamente qué infiernos es lo que pasa?"

Derek se debatió brevemente sobre donde sería un poco _menos_ perjudicial tener esta conversación, así salió al pasillo y entrecerró la puerta. "Danny estaba interesado en Isaac, así que le dije que fuera a por él. No habíamos estado saliendo desde hacía seis meses; nos conocimos hace sólo dos semanas y no fue... nunca hicimos _clic_."

Cora parpadeó, y frunció el ceño en confusión. "Pero... tú dijiste..."

Derek suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Le mentí a Jordan. Él estaba siendo... bueno, _Jordan_ , así que le dije que tenía un novio para que no se pensara que estaba casado con mi carrera. No conté con que él les diría a mamá y a ti. Y tú estabas tan feliz por eso que yo... no podía decirte que no a ti. Me reuní Stiles porque la única manera en que podía encontrar un novio a tiempo era conseguir un casamentero."

Cora seguía mirándole boquiabierta, aunque Derek podía verla poner las piezas juntas. "Espera, así que tú conociste a Danny hace dos semanas a través de Stiles. Tu casamentero. ¿Y en realidad tú has estado interesado en _él_ todo este tiempo?"

"Yo... ¿sí?" Derek se pasó la mano por la parte posterior del cuello. “Estaba tratando de hacer que funcionara con Danny, honestamente, lo estaba tratando. No fue hasta que di el discurso anoche que me di cuenta que no iba a funcionar." Suspiró de nuevo. "Lo siento. No debería haberte mentido al respecto."

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Preguntó Cora. "Quiero decir, entiendo por qué le mentiste a Jordan. Es un _cabrón_. Pero ¿por qué a mí?"

Derek se encogió de hombros. "Parecías tan feliz, y si te hubiera dicho que no era cierto, hubiera significado otro sermón tuyo, otro sermón de mamá, y, probablemente, una serie de citas a ciegas mientras que ustedes dos trataban de encontrar a alguien para mí. Al igual que como ocurrió antes de la boda de Laura."

"Oh, vamos, no fue _tan_ malo," protestó Cora.

Derek cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le dio su mejor mirada poco impresionada. "Tú me juntaste al 'azar' en _seis ocasiones distintas_ en tres semanas y me dejaste con cualquier pobre chico al que hubieras arrastrado contigo. Incluso después de que en repetidas ocasiones te pedí que no lo hicieras."

Los ojos de Cora se apartaron de él, y ella cambió su peso de un lado a otro de un modo que le dijo Derek que estaba empezando a ver su punto, pero no iba a admitirlo. "Yo sólo quería que encontraras a alguien con quien pudieras ser feliz."

"Yo _estaba_ feliz", dijo Derek. "Yo estaba muy feliz, y no necesitaba un novio para ello."

Cora lo miró consternada. "Pero—"

Derek levantó las cejas, y Cora se quedó en silencio. "De acuerdo, está bien," se quejó después de un momento. "Quizás pude... volverme un poco exagerada respecto a eso después de que Lydia y yo comenzáramos a estar juntas."

Derek resopló.

Cora rodó los ojos. "Muy bien, muy bien, muy exagerada." Ella le dio pinchó con un dedo en el pecho. "Pero eso no es excusa para mentirme."

"No, no lo es," admitió Derek. "Y yo... Realmente lo siento."

Cora gimió y le echó los brazos al cuello. "Todo está perdonado, tú, gran gran bobo. Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?"

Derek le devolvió el abrazo. "Sí, lo sé. También te quiero."

Cora se dejó caer de vuelta al suelo y miró su reloj. "Oh, mierda. Debería ir a ayudar a Lydia a terminar de empacar." Ella lo abrazó de nuevo. "Sólo una pregunta. ¿Stiles te hace feliz?"

Derek agachó la cabeza, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Cora podía su pequeña sonrisa de todos modos. "Sí. Lo hace."

"De acuerdo." Cora también sonrió, y Derek no hizo notar que se veía un poco titubeante. "Eso es todo lo que importa."

***

_Tres meses después…_

 

 

"¡Derek, deja de moverte!"

Derek frunció el ceño a Stiles. "Has estado jugando con esa cámara durante quince minutos."

Stiles le frunció el ceño de vuelta y siguió jugueteando con el trípode. "Eso es porque tú sigues moviéndote."

"El sofá es de siete pies de largo." Derek abrió los brazos a lo largo de la parte de atrás para probar su punto. "Sé que tu cámara puede captarlo completo."

"Cuando te mueves, se estropea el enfoque," Stiles se quejó, y frunció el ceño a la parte posterior de la cámara una vez más. "Está bien, _allí_. Quédate justo así."

Derek obedientemente se congeló. Un segundo después, Stiles se lanzó sobre el sofá y se retorció en su lugar junto a Derek. Agitó el mando a distancia de la cámara. "¿Estás listo para decirle a todo el mundo acerca de nuestro hermoso amor, cariño?"

Derek le dio un golpecito. "No me llames cariño en cámara."

Stiles sacó la lengua. "No eres divertido. Los apodos cursis venden como pan caliente."

Derek le pellizcó el brazo. "¿Venderá como pan caliente cuando les diga a todos que mis citas eran terribles, así que mejor me puse a _hacerlo_ con mi casamentero?"

Stiles se enderezó, su boca abierta con indignación. "No podrías."

Derek transformó su cara en la imagen de la inocencia. "¿Por qué no? Es la verdad, ¿no? Quiero decir, me emparejaste con mi propio tío."

"¡Él estaba usando un nombre falso!" protestó Stiles.

"Incluso me llevaste una cita para compensarlo." Derek sus pestañas dramáticamente. "Nuestra _primera_ cita."

Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada. "Estás a enojado porque gané la apuesta, ¿no es así?"

"No ganaste la apuesta," dijo Derek, por milésima vez. "La apuesta era que me ibas a encontrar a alguien con quien querría estar en una relación."

Stiles se sacudió, agitando las manos sobre sí mismo. "¿Hola? Te encontré a _mí_."

"No cuenta", dijo Derek rotundamente.

"Al infierno que no es así." Stiles se subió al regazo de Derek y hundió los dedos en sus costillas.

Derek sacudió y agarró las muñecas de Stiles para mantenerlos lejos de él. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Stiles se retorció contra él, tratando de liberarse. "¡Te voy a hacer cosquillas hasta que admitas que tengo razón!"

Derek rió. "¡No tienes razón!"

"¡Di que cuenta!"

"¡No!"

"Dilo—"

Derek se lanzó y besó a Stiles, firmemente, cortando las palabras. Después de una breve _mmph_ de protesta, Stiles se fundió en él con un suave suspiro.

Derek no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo se sentaron allí, besándose, pero fue el tiempo suficiente como para mover sus manos hasta entrelazarlas con las de Stiles, frotando sus pulgares en pequeños círculos sobre los nudillos de Stiles.

"Eso no significa que hayas ganado", dijo Stiles cuando se separaron en busca de aire.

"Sí." Derek dejó a su mirada recorrer el rostro de Stiles, feliz y sonrojado y tan increíblemente tierno, y entonces tomó su barbilla y tiró de él para besarlo de nuevo. "Creo que lo hice."  
  
  


***

 

(Para variar un poco -no mucho en realidad-, les dejo por aquí el enlace al [Tumblr](http://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) de la autora, y por acá el enlace a su cuenta de [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m). Confío en que ya conozcan su cuenta acá en AO3 y tengan la amabilidad de mostrarle cuánto les ha gustado su fantástica historia, por favor. Muchas gracias :D ) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Derek salió en citas con:  
> Jackson Whittemore  
> Mason  
> Alan Deaton  
> Chris Argent  
> Adrian Harris  
> Liam Dumbar
> 
> Y bueno, eso es todo. Me gustaría mucho saber qué les pareció y cualquier error, por favor, háganmelo saber. Espero verlos por acá en las siguientes historias que traduzca de esta genial autora, mikkimouse, y bueno, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.
> 
> Nos leemos luego, entonces. Se cuidan )o)


End file.
